Total Drama World Tour
by Lass of the Lake
Summary: The third season is coming at you from around the world. 24 all new characters. Who will come out on top and who will be sent home on the Jet of Lame? Find out on Total Drama World Tour. HIATUS! Sorry. :
1. Intro

**A/N: Applications are closed, so I've replaced the chapter with just the introduction. :D**

Introduction

* * *

"Hello; I'm Charleice Maglene." says a peppy blonde as the camera starts up; she's quite beautiful, and is wearing short white shorts and a bright pink tank top. Her hair's tied back in a ribbon, and she looks like she's still in high school. She's standing next to a sulky looking man who everyone knows as Chris McClean.

"And I'm Chris McClean." says the man with a lackluster smile. He waves at that camera, and then crosses his arms across his chest. He didn't seem happy at all to have the queen of pep standing next to him, no matter how pretty.

"And we're here to bring you the newest season of Total Drama Island." She paused, seeming oblivious to the fact that the man next to her seemed to hate her guts, and that she was unwelcome. Either that, or she really just didn't care. At the moment, it seemed a combination of both. "The third installment in the number-one rated reality TV game show in Canada and the US, Total Drama World Tour!"

Chris was suddenly aware that she was trying to upstage him - or, at least, he thought she was - so he turned back to the camera, looking a lot more like his pompous self with his million dollar smile. "And this season, we have some all new surprises for our contestants. With new twists and turns around every corner, it's bound to be our most exciting season yet. Join us next week to welcome our new contestants."

"See you next week on Total Drama Wold Tour!"

* * *

**A/N: I will update as soon as possible. Until we next meet.**

**Madly Yours,  
Jassabella**


	2. Character Maps

**A/N: Jassabella here. And I just wanted to point out that a lot of people got the acronym for my story wrong. Which shows me that these are all re-submitted characters, which is something I specifically asked you guys not to do. Oh well, I'm a nice girl; I'll let you guys slide this time.**

**Anyway, I loved most everyone who was submitted, but sadly, only twenty-four could be chosen. So, sorry to those who didn't make it, hope you still read it and enjoy and hopefully review. And to those of you who made it, congratulations, you guys had some kick-ass characters and I look forward to writing them out, developing them and so forth.**

**Oh, and also, at the risk of this author's note running on forever and a day, if your character was selected, I would really appreciate it if you would send me a PM enclosing their regular choice in clothes, what they wear to bed and their choice in swim wear. Alright, thankies. :D**

Selections

* * *

**Girls:**

**Girl Jock**

Name: Andy Breann Thompson

Age: 17

Gender: girl

Hair: Light wavy brown

Eye Color: Green

Weight: 125

Body Type: Athletic

Stereotype: Girl Jock

Clothing-  
Every Day: Football Jersey(#19), with jean torn shorts and black converse

PJ's: blue plaid shorts with white tank top

Bio: Andy ever since she can remember has always been one of the boys and she's okay with that. As long as she gets to play football or baseball. She wants to make a change in the sports world, she wants girls to be able to go and play football if they want to not just get looked at strangely or laughed at. Andy has a Older brother and a younger sister. Shes hangs out with her older brother and his friends all the time.

Personality: Andy is the typical prankster. She always has people laughing and happiness always is radiating off of her the only time she gets mad is when peoplle are sexist. Then she gets **!

Likes:  
Football  
Baseball  
Pretty much any other sport  
Scary movies  
Wrestling

Dislikes:  
Ballet or Dancing  
Losing a game  
Shopping  
Wearing a dress or skirt

Fears: Crying in front of people

Would you like to be paired up: yes either or Adrenaline junkie

Audition Video: Shows a girl running down the feild with a football in herhands.  
"And shes going for the touchdown. COME ON ANDY" the person behind the camerayells. The girl scores and everybody around her cheers.  
She runs towards the camera. She starts yelling at the person behind thecamera.  
"James I told you to be here an hour ago now Im all sweaty."  
" Sorry Sis" She sighs and looks at the camera.  
"Any ways my Name is Andy and it would be awesome to be on this show because I mean seriously who would pass up an offer to travel around the world!? Not me."  
" Not to mention she loves guys with British accents" Yells one of the guys on the side lines.  
"Shut up" She yells back blushing. "Im going to kill you" She looks at the camera one last time and says " I hope you pick me" She then sprints off to chase the guy down.  
All you hear is the guy yell "shit" before the camera turns off.

**Actress**

Name: Camille Natalia Flores (Only her friends call her Cami)

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Black, wavy hair with heavy straightened side bangs, her hair reaches her mid-back.

Eye Color: Light hazel

Weight: 123 lbs

Body Type: About average but with a slightly bigger bust. She has lightly tanned skin and a diamond shaped birthmark on her upper thigh.

Stereotype: The Actress

Bio: Camille was originally born in Madrid, Spain. Her Father Enrique (48) is indeed a Spaniard while her mother; Elizabeth (45) is from Italy. She has an older sister, Karla (20) and an older brother Luis (21. Her family lived in Spain until Camille was about 9 years old. Camille's mother was transferred to Florida. Camille did not know a speck of English. So by the time she was 1oand a half, Camille was fluent. Camille was then absorbed into theater. She would go to plays, shows and watch movies all the time. By the time Camille was 12 she was in love with acting and then decided to become an actress and join the acting community. Overall Camille loves her life and lives in a great house surrounded by loved ones. Though she doesn't want to stay in Florida forever so that's why she wants to join the show. (I'm sorry if this bio is too long.)

Personality: Camille lives for acting. She eats, drinks and breathes it! In her free time Camille enjoys reading over plays and scripts, she also does reads a lot and surfs the web reading and writing stories. When the acting bug isn't biting her she loves to be around people and a close group of friends. She is very social and most people are immediately intrigued in her. Camille has a camera worthy smile and body, which is why most boys seem to crush on her. She usually finds herself with her best friend. (Or any close friends she makes.) Camille's only enemies are whoever has anything on her dislike list or it's usually a girl who is jealous of attention Camille get's. Camille does have her flaws though. She tends to talk a bit too much and that get's her in some deep trouble sometimes. No matter how nice Camille is she is easy to tick off when you say something harsh and can be a bit feisty.

Likes:  
~Acting (of course)  
~Reading/Writing  
~Technology  
~Her cell phone  
~Talking  
~Cocker Spaniels and anything striped  
~ Dancing (sometimes)  
~Music  
~Hanging out  
~ Loves to bike  
~Both males and females  
~Being outside  
~Traveling  
~Light colored eyes  
~The color purple  
~Her friends

Dislikes:  
~Bitches  
~Asses  
~Slobs  
~Flirts  
~Anyone who get's on her bad side  
~Downers  
~People who try to act cool  
~When people crack their knuckles

Fears: Fire, because even though it's a sign of warmth and protection and power she believes it's destructive all the same.

Would You Like To Be Paired Up: Yes, with a male, musician, skater boy.

Audition Video:  
~The camera flickers on too what looks like a stage, on that very stage is Camille sitting~  
" Hola! Haha. My name is Camille Natalia Flores! Though, my friends call me Cami!"  
~Camille stands up and walks to the center of the stage, you can here her strong Spanish accent~  
"Well, as you can see I am auditioning for your show, Total Drama World Tour!"  
" There are probably many teenagers just like I, trying out for this show of yours…."  
~The lights grow dim and the spotlight is on Camille suddenly she points up to the sky and in the background a huge number 1 shows up~  
" Reason one you should pick me, I am a great girl to be around and I think my upbeat but feisty attitude plus my Latin flair will add some…spice to your show!"  
~Suddenly it grows dim and a tragic sounding song play as Camille looks like she is wilting to the floor. ~  
" Numero dos…I'll absolutely die if you do not pick me!"  
~ A single tear escapes her eye, as she looks straight into the camera and slowly smiles pleadingly. ~  
~ Then she wipes away the tear, does a back flip and widely smiles. ~  
" And three! Being on this show will help me achieve my goal as being an actress! So if you're up for a little Cami on the show please pick me"  
~Cami winks at the camera and waves goodbye as the camera slowly flickers off~

**Fashionista**

Name: Fran Magenta Lowelle (her nickname is Chiclet cause' she always has gum in her mouth, occasionly and somtimes called this c:)

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Light blonde short hair, like a bob but with bangs swept to the side.

Eye Color: Striking Blue

Weight: 110

Body Type: Skinny and Curvy

Stereotype: Fashionista

Bio: Fran, the true bold fashionista was into fashion ever since she was little. When she was 7, she started designing her own clothes, and made her never-accomplished-brand-that-top-designers-would-not-see-cause-shes-only-17 called La Chiclet. She has an annoying little brother named Taylor, who bugs her and humiliates at any means neccesary.

Personality: Fran is a born fashionista. She designs and makes her owns clothes, even model a bit, but wiht her own digital camera. She's a big naive person and a shopaholic. She could be a dumb sweetie at times, but when it comes to fashion she's straight-foward.

Likes: Fashion, clothing, shopping, boys

Dislikes: Ugliness, her brother, critiques

Fears: Whales

Would You Like To Be Paired Up: Yes, and i dunno :c

Audition Video: Fran is sitting at her room in front of a vanity mirror. She playfully smoothes the edges of her dress and looks at the camera. "Hi there! You know you'll like, totally want me in your show. I'm pretty, sweet, and I can get down and dirty if I want to..." she thinks a minute then her eyes went wide. "W-wait! I take that back. I don't want to get my dress dirty..."  
There were several knocks on the door before it burst'd open. There stood Taylor with an annoyed look on his face. "Mom told me I can use the camera!" Fran growled. "NO. I'm using it!!" Taylor's face turned angry as he quickly swipped the camera before running off. The camera turns off.

**Writer/Artist**

Name: Fallen Angelina Riel Teresa Helena Elizabeth Raymore

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Black hair down to her waist with a white streak going through her bangs.

Eye Color: Midnight blue

Weight: 97lbs

Body Type: Short and slim; hour glass figure.

Stereotype: Writer/Artist

Bio: Fallen was born to a family who had been told that after their fourth son was born that they would not be able to have any more children, and that hearing this crushed her mother who wanted more than anything to have a daughter. But when their youngest was seven, they discovered that Mrs. Raymore was pregnant and to their great joy, it was a girl. They gave her six very meaningful names and then her husband's last name, as was customary. Fallen Angelina, for Fallen Angel, which is what she was to them, Riel, for her mother's maiden name, Teresa after her father's mother, Helena after her mother's mother and Elizabeth after both her great grandmothers. And as she grew up, she always had her brothers right there with her, guarding her and guiding her. They never would have let anything happen to her if they could help it.

Fallen grew up on a ranch, and loved to go horse back riding. But even more than that, she loved to write and draw. She drew everything from landscapes to her brothers to a leaky faucet and she wrote the most fantastic tales that left you gripping your seat and feeling everything the characters felt; she was gifted. But once, when she was riding, her horse, Mac, got spooked by a snake, and threw her onto a barbed wire fence. It scared her half to death, and caused a streak of hair in her bangs to turn fright-white. She was left with nasty scars all up her torso and a few minor ones up her arms. But even after such an experience, she still continues to ride and everything, and she shows off her arms with pride, but she always wear extremely long tops so that there's no chance that anyone will catch a glimpse of her extremely mangled skin. And living with her brothers, she also picked up martial arts and rock climbing. She also has a fully tamed pet wolf.

Personality: Fallen's extremely laid back. She won't jump on anyone, but don't mistake that for laziness; she's extremely driven and hard working. She's also a bit biting though, and her sarcasm can get to people. She also has this extremely honed skill of finding people's insecurities. Not that she would ever use it against anyone. She's too nice to do that. She can be a bit of a bitch if you get on her wrong side. She tries to stay neutral in most fights, even though she has a talent for breaking them up. Try living with four brothers and see if you don't know how to break up a fight. Sometimes she doesn't get on with girls so well, but if she tries hard enough, she could get along with anyone. She almost always has a pad of paper with her.

Likes: Horses, boys, martial arts, rock climbing, bike riding, winning, jokes, romantic comedies, wolves, writing, drawing, darkness, music

Dislikes: Caddy fights, bitches, having so many names, being so freaking short, cats, small spaces, barbed wire, ladies men.

Fears: Spiders and falling with no end in sight; both stemming from childhood nightmares.

Would You Like To Be Paired Up: Yes.

Audition Video: The screen is black. "Jason!" you hear in the back ground. "You have the lens cap on." A little 'o' sound is made, sounding a lot closer than the other voice. "Shane did agree to edit this, right?" the first voice asks, and as the lens cap is removed, the camera bobs up and down.

"Alright, Fal, you're on." the second voice says, sounding distinctly male.

The camera turns to an extremely short girl in jeans and a tank top with a rose on it. She's also wearing a black cowboy hat, which, for some reason, seems rather funny to the camera man as he starts to laugh. Fallen glares at him, but then smiles at the camera. "Hey TDWT, I'm Fallen Raymore. I want to be on the show to show everyone what I can do!" She sounds extremely confident, and she throws the cowboy hat off, and it goes right past the camera, hitting the camera man. She laughs, and turns around, grabbing a pad of paper off her bed and letting the camera see it. It's a really convincing portrait of a guy working on a car. "This is my brother Andrew, working on his baby as usual." She flips the page, and its a picture of two horses, grazing in a meadow. "This is my horse, Bolt, and Jason's horse, Prince; Micheal's horse, Candy wasn't there because she was in the barn, giving birth to her colt, who Micheal so creatively names Colton." she said with a roll of her eyes.

She flipped the page again, and there were a bunch of words; she turned the pad of paper towards herself and started to read. "There was gunfire everywhere; Lindy had no where to hide, and as she ran, she saw her comrads falling all around her. And then, that dreaded feeling of bullet hitting flesh; they'd hit her arm. But she didn't stop; no, she kept running, and seeing a car coming right at her now, she jumped, rolling over the windshield, probably cracking it, but she didn't care. She grabbed onto either side of the top of the car, and held on for dear life as the car swerved, hitting a pole. Lindy flew forward, off the roof, and towards the poll. The last thing she heard was sirens and her body crumpling on the front of the car as blackness swallowed her whole; she welcomed the feeling." She looked up at the camera, with a bright grin.

All of a sudden, the scene changed. It was Fallen again, but this time it was her in what looked to a barn, aiming a kick at a guy about a foot taller than her. He ducked it, grabbed her foot, and pinned her. She kicked him off, and they continued. It switched again, to her climbing up a rather steep cliff, the professional equipment strapped to her as she went, yet another guy next to her, this one even taller than the last. And then it switched to a close up of Fallen. "Alright. I've shown you my awesome skills; please pick me TDWT. Love you guys." She leaned forward and kissed the camera screen right before the screen goes blank.

**Queen Bitch**

Name: Angela Lynne Sixer

Age: 17

Gender: girl

Hair Color: blonde

Eye Color: blue

Weight: 115

Body Type: perfect. great boobs/butt

Stereotype: Queen Bitch

Bio: Angela started out in school as a complete geek. But in late elementary school, a new girl who became the queen bee in an instant quickly befriended her and showed her the popular life. She quickly adapted, gave herself and extreme makeover, and everyone realized she was even prettier than the queen bee. since then, she has the number one spot on the guys "Hot Girls" list, and dangles her sexiness in front of the guys. She's a huge tease, and loves her status at school even if people do call her a **.

Personality: Angela is, well, a bitch. She flirts like crazy, loves guys, and wouldn't be caught dead at home on a friday night. she parties all the time, only because parties often include hooking up with guys. She is gorgeous, and all the guys are attracted to her.

Likes: Flirting, Guys, Making out with guys, Partying, keeping her perfect body in shape, looking beautiful

Dislikes: nerds having crushes on her, when a guy is not attracted to her, not wearing makeup, not wearing fashionable sexy clothes.

Fears: getting pregnant, hobos.

Would You Like To Be Paired Up:well, maybe. she prefers to hook up with a ton of guys, not single out on one specific guy.

Audition Video:  
"Hey." the camera slowly pans out, revealing a gorgeous blonde girl with blue eyes, wearing a skimpy outfit that hugs her perfect body. "I'm Angela, and you need me for the show. I'll make it very interesting, and the hottie ratings will go through the roof! But other than that, I'm nice, a good competitor, and I really want to meet guys! Come on Chris, you know you want to pick me," she winks at the camera.

**Goth**

Name: Josselyn Faith Lavery (call her Lyn)

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Light blonde that goes down to her mid-chest. Side bangs that cover part of her right eye.

Eye Color: Grayish-blue

Weight: 108

Body Type: She is skinny and has a rather flat body.

Stereotype: Goth

Bio: When Lyn was 13 her mother (Sarah, 32 at the time), father John, 35 at the time), and younger sister (Ashley, 8 at the time) were killed in a car crash. Lyn was in the car with them, but was the only one who wasn't killed. She often blames herself, because they were going to get something for her. Before all of this happened she was a happy, bubbly cheerleader. She was beautiful and really smart. But after the accident she cut off everything. She let her grades slip and stopped trying to be so perfect. Of course after the accident she couldn't live alone, she was still 13, so she went to live with her Aunt Rebecca in Florida. Her Aunt Rebecca is a successful lawyer who is hardly ever around, she is nice, though. She doesn't really care about anything and still cries ever so often. She has cut herself, but stopped when she realized it wasn't going to change anything. She is a really good dancer and sometimes dances to relieve her stress (her favorite is ballet!), but she would never let anyone see her.

Personality: She is a gloomy person. She hardly ever smiles and is kind of depressing to be around. She doesn't usually tell people her life story. She is really pretty, but slightly skinny because she doesn't eat much (she doesn't starve herself, she's just not hungry!). She finds it very hard to trust people. She, also, doesn't love easily because she is scared anyone she loves will be taken away. She doesn't talk very much, but is not shy.

Likes: being alone, dark colors, rock music, reading.

Dislikes: her blonde hair (she just can't bear to dye it. it was the same color as her Mom's), really bubbly people, people who act like their life is so bad when it isn't, sports, Pop music (she used to listen to it before the accident).

Fears: Falling In Love . & snakes.

Would You Like To Be Paired Up: Yes. Anyone who can help her get back to her happy ways and some one who can help her believe the accident wasn't her fault. Any stereotype.

Audition Video:

A pretty blonde haired girl, Lyn, is seen sitting on her bed. "Hey. I'm Josselyn Lavery, but you can call me Lyn. I would love to be on Total Drama World Tour, because I like to travel...sort of. I also think it would help me get through my depression, to hang out with some people my age. Plus I could really use the money!"

**Girl Geek**

Name: Samantha Maira Lyle

Age: 16

Gender:female

Hair Color: redish orange hair tied into a loose braid with her bangs over her eyes.

Eye Color: blue and she wears black thick rimmed glasses.

Weight:140 lbs

Body Type:slightly chubby but has rather womanly curves

Stereotype: the girl geek

Bio: Samantha was severely bullied as a child ( maybe make her the target for the nasty campers?)due to her being very smart and when she was ten, she went with her mother to the bank one day, but there was a robbery. They used her mom as a hostage and she well, got shot. And died. She was devistated beyond belief and shut everyone out of her life, even her father. He got over his wife's death and re married, giving Samantha a step mother named Alishia, who wants to make Samantha into a girly girl, buys her very revealing clothes( well, revealing for her) and will do everything in her power to send them to her during the show. She also gained two older step brothers, Marcus and Alexander( twins), who love to prank, bully and embarass her to no end.

Personality:Sam is quiet, reserved and shy. She has a severe self esteem and self confidence problem, she has none! She also has this thing where she doesn't speak to anyone unless they speak to her first, and even when they do, she has this thing where she doesn't look them in the eye unless she knows that she can trust them.

Likes: reading, writing, listening to music, watching sunsets, spending hours in a library, her black dog Hydra and sometimes singing

Dislikes:posers, preps, bullies, being called a nerd ( she prefers gifted), her step mother buying her clothes, her step brother pranking her and getting anything less than 97% on a test/quiz/exam.

Fears:Guns

Would You Like To Be Paired Up: Yes please, someone like the musician or the Ladies man or just someone who you'd think is best for her.

Audition Video: Camera turns on to show Sam sitting in a chair reading a book. She smiles and pushes up her glasses. " Hello, my name is Samantha and I wish to be apart of 'Total Drama World Tour'."

" Sammy hun! I just bought you the cutest outfit! It's a little denim skirt and a tube top!"

" Alishia, I don't wear that kind of stuff, I don't have the body for it." Sam replied as she look in disgust at the small dark denim skirt and bright red tube top.

" Sammy! Are you kidding me? You have an hourglass! You just always hide yourself under those baggy clothes!! If you've got it flaunt it! And you've got it!" She forced them into her arms. " Now go try them on!"

Sam, who clearly forgot that the camera was still on, sighed and went to go into her closet to change. A couple of minutes later, she hastily walked out in the outfit and low and behold, it fit her like a glove." See Sammy? You look hot!"

" It makes me look weird Alishia."

"HEY SAM! HEADS UP!" Sam was pelted with water ballons as her glasses quickly fell to the ground.

" Marcus! Alexander! You two are grounded!" Alishia yelled as Sam stood, in a tube top and denim mini, soaking wet. Alishia turned back to her and gushed. "Sammy! You look so cute! You are so going to wear your contacts more often!"

" I'm going to change." Sam said quietly as she picked up her glasses and went back to her closet.

" 'Total Drama World Tour audition'? And it's been recording this whole time? Well, what Sammy doesn't know won't hurt her." With that, the camera turns off

**Pretty Girl**

Name: Lily Violet Rose Larkin (Violet and Rose are her two middle names, she goes by just Lily)

Age: 16

Gender: girl

Hair Color: curly, long, dark brown with light brown streaks at the ends

Eye Color: light blue

Weight: 110

Body Type: skinny, not very much curves

Stereotype: Pretty Girl

Bio: Lily's mom was only 16 when she gave birth to her, and she was actually walking in Central Park when she gave birth to her. It was late, and she didn't have time to get to the hospital. She had her baby, limped away and left her there in a patch of flowers. A policeman later found her, and put her up for adoption. She was quickly adopted, and now has two loving parents. She was quick to make friends in school, she has a natural charm, and she is beautiful and not mean.

Personality: Lily is plain-out sweet. She is nice to anyone and everyone, even if they are mean to her. She compliments everyone all the time, and loves getting compliments but since she's so modest she shyly denies it whenever someone tells her she is pretty. Her looks have attracted lots of guys at school, and most people are jealous because she has the looks, the smarts, and the sweetness. But she is a bit sensitive, and can break down when people really try to hurt her (emotionally).

Likes: Horses, pink, her friends and parents, makeup, doing her hair, looking beautiful, smiling, having a positive attitude, sunny days and rainy days, getting her photo taken.

Dislikes: Downers, thunderstorms, thinking about her real mom and dad (who she still does not know), feeling ugly, being targeted by mean people, crying.

Fears: tornadoes.

Would You Like To Be Paired Up: yes, you can choose

Audition Video: "Hi, I'm Lily! I just am dying to be on the show, and I know I would go far! I'm great with getting along with others, and I'm just so sweet. I really hope you pick me! Bye!"

**Tough Girl**

Name: Daniella Ray Wilder (call her Dani)

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Straight dark brown hair that goes to her mid-chest. Side bangs

Eye Color: Dark brown with flecks of green

Weight: 121

Body Type: She is tall (5'10'') , but has a skinny -yet curvy- body. She has a little bit of muscles.

Stereotype: Tough Girl

Bio: When she was little she would watch her brother's race dirt bikes. She longed to be like them. Her family though it was just some silly obsession; girl's weren't suppose to like dirt bikes! Little did they know Dani was better than both of her brother's put together. When she was 14 she got 'discovered' and hasn't lost a race since. She has two older brothers; Timothy (22) and Zachary (20). She also has one younger sister; Jamie (13). She dreams of becoming the BEST dirt bike racer , EVER. Not just the best female. He Dad supports her dreams, but her Mom still thinks that she's a girl and girls don't do this kind of stuff.

Personality: She is a nice girl who loves to have fun. She is a dirt bike racer, but she is really pretty and girl-like. She is tough as nails and likes to hang out with the guys. She also LOVES to surf. She already endorses (?) some racing companies, but wants to be the best. She is really cool and fun. She doesn't care what others think about her & hate's being caught up in immature drama.

Likes: Ke$ha, fruit, Breaking Benjamin, racing, competing, guys, "Fox" clothing, shopping, Three Days Grace, Vault, being outside, partying, surfing

Dislikes: stuck-up girls, losing, snobs, being inside, corn, Miley Cyrus, "Hollister" clothing.

Fears: Pigeons, a flock attacked her when she was 7 :P

Would You Like To Be Paired Up: Yes. The Tough Guy or Bad Boy . (or anything similar)

Audition Video:  
A pretty girl is riding on a dirt bike. She gets off and walked towards the camera.

"Did I beat the time?" Dani asked excitedly "And why are you recording this?"

"Your manager thinks it will be good for you to audition for a show called Total Drama World Tour" says the camera man.

"You mean the second season of TDI?" Dani asks as the camera moves up and down "Awesome! I love that show!

"Well aren't you going to like ... say something?"

"Ohh...Hi, I'm Daniella, but call me Dani. I love racing dirt bikes and partying. You should totally pick me beca--" Dani is cut off by a beeping noise. "What's that?"

"Dang , camera's going dead." the camera man said irritated

"But I'm not don--"

*Camera Shuts Off*

**Quiet Girl**

Name: Halyn Denise Kuhneidler

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Ash Blonde

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Weight: 147.4 lbs

Body Type: Small and compact, slightly chunky, stands at five feet and one fourth of an inch, chest size: 34 B

Stereotype: Quiet Girl

Bio: Halyin grew up in Goldsboro, NC. Her mom remarried when she was six years old to John Kuhneidler. Before that, her small family consisting of her younger brother, older sister, and mother lived in a small apartment in Mt. Olive. After her mom was remarried, their small family became a large one of eight. Unfortunately for Halyn, she was thrust straight in the middle of the five kids. She went through life quietly, trying not to get in her stepfather's or step sibling's way. They constantly barked at her, always yelling. Her family was just straight out loud.

Later in highschool, she was constantly picked on for being slightly chunkier than the rest of the girls. She quietly dealt with their smart remarks and constant teasing, occasionally venting to her best friend, Jen, about how unfair it all was. Now, at sixteen, she's sick of always being in the background and hopes that trying out for Total Drama World Tour will finally help her stand out.

Personality: Obviously Halyn is quiet. If she's upset, she bottles it up until it all blows out in one big bang. That big bang occurs in her room, alone, while she screams into a pillow and throws things at the wall. Nobody suspects anything except that Halyn is quiet, maybe even too quiet. Even if she has something to say, she'll keep it down to a bare minimum, usually not even answering in complete sentences.

Likes: eating chocolate cake, foot massages, back rubs, when people play with her hair, snuggies, guys with brown hair and blue eyes, the color purple, eating apples, little sisters, spring dresses, curly hair, hoop earrings, Moms, babies, toddlers, escaping other people's company, her backyard swing, reading in dim lighting (even if it's bad for her eyes), big blankets, soft pillows, mascara, eyeliner, romantic comedies

Dislikes: yellow rooms, cockroaches, the f-bomb, step dads, stepsiblings, vanilla ice cream, people talking to her that aren't Jen, her Mom, and her little sister, scary movies, liars, cheaters, jerks, green eyes, blonde hair, fat, fakers, sucky books, dry skin, little brothers, the color orange, winter, fall, tripping, running, exercise, screaming, grammatical errors, typos

Fears: dying alone, never finding someone to love, bugs, that snuggle bear from the snuggle bottles and commercials, snakes, change

Would You Like To Be Paired Up: Yes

Audition Video: Camera cuts on to a small girl sitting on a queen sized bed with a purple duvet, a young girl curled up into her lap. The girl whispers "Hi, my name is Halyn. I'm sixteen. I would love to get on Total Drama World Tour to just get away from this place. I'm sick of the people in my school, I hate my family, except for my little sister, who's sleeping right now which is why I can't be loud. Oh, and my mom. I don't usually talk this much, but I really do want to be on this show. My best friend Jen is going to put together some clips so you can see why I absolutely should be chosen."

Halyn is walking down the school hallway. The cameral bounces as the person holding it is walking. Halyn's books get knocked out of her hands, three times. Cuts to Halyn sitting in the back of the classroom. A note is being passed around. The cameral closes up on the piece of paper, creased from being folded too many times. There's a cartoon of a squat, fat blob with Halyn's name and an arrow pointing at it. Cuts to Halyn still sitting on her bed, the little girl still in her lap, but now awake. "Please choose my sissy so people aren't mean to her anymore," the little girl says.

Cuts to a girl with long dark, straight now sitting on the purple bed. "Hi, I'm Jen. I'm Halyn's best friend. Halyn doesn't deserve the crap she gets at school, but she does deserve to be on this show, so please, choose her. Thanks Bye".

**Secret Singer**

Name: Maria Lola Cortez

Age: 17

Gender: female

Hair Color: dark blonde

Eye Color: Brown

Weight: 120

Body Type: 5'6", thing, and not very curved, but she's got tanned skin

Stereotype: Secret Singer

Bio: Maria was born to a set of illegal immigrants in the United States. When her father was convicted of a crime, her mother tried to take Maria and her older brother back to Mexico, but couldn't get them past the border as they were both born in the US. All in all, it wasn't too bad for Maria, because her mother contracted cancer just a year later and Maria was actually adopted, with her brother, into a nice, somewhat large family. She and her brother Marco kept their last name. As Maria grew up, her family kept growing, as some of her adopted siblings had children of their own, and her adopted parents went and adopted more children (including a blind Korean girl, a disabled Nigerian boy, and two deaf Russians). By the time she was fifteen, she had twelve siblings (it seemed that every time one turned eighteen, a new one got adopted) seven nieces and nephews, 9 cousins, 3 aunts, 5 uncles, 2 grand parents, and so on... and that was just on the mothers side of the family. In her house, there was a ton of chaos, as can be imagined, so she needed something that was all her own (as she shared a room, a bathroom, most of her clothes, and pretty much anything that she didn't buy and keep on her at all times), so one day in eighth grade and walked into the music room when it was empty and sat down at the piano (which she had natural talent at and played at home all the time), began playing a song and singing. The school choir director heard her singing and, though he failed to convince her to be a soloist, at least got her to join the choir, which she has been in ever since.

Personality: She's a generally nice girl, but has learned to be forceful due to her family's size (as in, if you don't put yourself out enough, you won't be heard). She likes to be around people most of the time, but also requires sometime to herself. She isn't generally active, but she's not inactive entirely because she is in shape. Maria is a smart, nice girl, but isn't really appreciated for these things because she mostly gets seen as the girl with the giant family, and no one really understands why she was adopted because she doesn't have any disabilities (even her actual brother is blind in an eye). When it comes to her singing, she's very shy because she doesn't think she's actually that good, and though she really enjoys singing, it's not exactly what she wants to be known for or what she wants to do with her life.

Likes: Her whole family (except for a single cousin), time to herself, reading, her good grades, singing, the fact she knows sign language, braille, some Russian, some Korean, and quite a bit of Spanish, being helpful to the community, pop music, her blood brother (he's her favorite sibling), getting noticed for being herself

Dislikes: getting grouped as a member of her family, being judged, being a soloist, when people laugh at her, when people make fun of her family members, when people ask her why she was adopted, people that wonder why she and her brother kept their born last name (as none of the other adopted kids did), when her actual father writes her and her brother from jail

Fears: The day her dad gets out of jail, because he's written her often telling her that when he's free, he's going to take her and her brother with him back to Mexico and they can be a happy family, but she doesn't know him or trust him and she loves her current family. As she gets older, she's less and less afraid because his ability to do that is getting further and further away. But she's still afraid because she doesn't know why he's in jail, but he's been there for over sixteen years, so she assumes he must have murdered someone, and she doesn't want him to come and hurt her.

Would You Like To Be Paired Up: Yes, and it doesn't matter with who

Audition Video: A video turns on and a lot of noise is heard in the background, including a mother yelling, someone complaining for dinner, and one baby crying. "Hi," a tanned girl with brown hair says. "I'm Maria and I'd like to be on Total Drama World Tour because," suddenly a pale blonde kid walks in front of the camera and all that is seen is the back of his head. "Vlad, move!" There is no movement for a few moments, and when he finally moves, Maria is seen, her hands moving in sign language. She turns back to the camera once he's gone. "Anyway, as I was saying-" this time she gets interrupted.  
"What are you doing, Maria?" a girl's voice asks as a Korean girl walks up behind Maria. "Lizzie says you're filming us all for a school project."  
"No, Sun, I'm filming an audition."  
"For what?"  
"Oh, nevermind," Maria says to the camera and walks up to it turning it off. It turns on a few seconds later in a large music room that is a lot quieter. "There we go," Maria says and walks out from behind the camera back onto the screen. "As I was saying... again... I'd like to be on Total Drama World Tour mostly to get out of my house and, even though I love my family, I do need some time away from them all." She sits at the piano and hardly realizes she's playing chords softly as she continues to talk. "I'm a nice girl, but I'd like to meet people who don't only see me for who my family is. And, well, we could really use the money, especially since only Judy's ever gone to college. We don't have money to spend on college, and once we graduate high school, we either have to move out or start paying rent. My only blood brother has to work two jobs just to pay for his tiny apartment. But, please choose me for the show. Thanks!"

**Slut**

Name: Delilah Scarlette Phillips

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Long, Dark Brown

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Weight: 130

Body Type: Very Curvy/Well Endowed

Stereotype: The Heartbreaking Seductress (aka Sl*t, basically this but she likes toying with the guys emotions as well)

Bio: She is the daughter of a very wealthy family and has always enjoyed the lifestyle, but when she was 3 her mother abandoned her and her father. When she was 6 she was sent off too boarding school in France, when she returned for summer when she was 14, she learned her dad had remarried, and she hates her stepmother and stepbrother. She has always enjoyed toying with guys emotions getting them to fall in love with her.

Personality: She's always been a very confident and outgoing person. From that she learned how to flirt and lot and to charm guys. Shes determined to get who she wants (no matter who, at all) and will be a cunning as she needs to, to make what she wants happen. She has also mature for her age (she had her first glass of wine at 13), and that made her dynamic when talking to people. Shes Aloof when talking to people she thinks shes too mature for, and if you cross her, she can be petty about it (once a girl insulted her dress at one of the few social events at her boarding school, she secretly ruined the girl's entire social standing) and shes learned to manipulate through that pettiness.

Likes: Boys, Dark Red, Black, Europe, Austrailia, Fashion, Chocolate, Cruel Intentions, Dance, Ice Skating, Shopping,. Partying, Shoes, Red wine, Manipulation,

Dislikes: aspargus, her Stepmother and Stepbrother, clingy guys, private school, serious relationships, monogamy,

Fears: Abondonment, because she was abandoned by her mother when she was 3

Would You Like To Be Paired Up: In a way. Her type would be boy... most of the time. She doesnt do serious relationships, only physical ones and has no regard for monogamy

Audition Video (this is for both)

(camera settles of a very beautiful, sexy girl, she smiles at the camera)

Person behind the camera: Introducing the sexiest vixen in Bordeaux International School, Delilah Phillips!

Delilah: Thanks Ivy, and I'd like to suggest a different vocabulary when decribing me... Anyways, I go to Bordeaux Internation School here in France, My father resently remarried to an awful women and now I've got an annoying step-brother who-

Alec: (comes into the room and interrupts her) Aw, your talking about me, how sweet.

Delilah: its an audition Video, for TDSR, no go away  
Ivy (behind the cameras): Hey Alec (giggles)

Alec: I was gonna hang out with Mason, but this seems more interesting, on second thought I think I'll join with you. Hey, I'm Alec Valmount, and this is my stepsister Delilah, what she wont tell you is that shes a major sudectress, but she'll break your heart.

Delilah: One. So not true and Two. Sounds like you know from experience, (cell phone rings) One sec I've gotta get this, Hey Mason!... Not much you... Actually I'm making an audtion video... 8:30?... Sounds great I'll see ya later, Bye!

Alec: There go my plans with Mason,

Delilah: I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not, Masons a great kisser. What you dont know about Alec is besides being a womanizer, he's like a male queen bee,

Ivy: This video is edging on too long guys...

Delilah: Please Pick me... not him, see you at the competition!

**Boys:**

**Boy Jock**

Name: Hunter Lee Dawson

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Messy dark brown hair that goes a little past his ears.

Eye Color: Pale green

Weight: 188

Body Type: Muscular , 6'1''

Stereotype: Boy Jock

Bio: Hunter was born into a family of sports lovers. His two older sisters, Haylie (24) and Hannah (21), both played sports. Haylie was the volleyball captain and played on the soccer and tennis team. Hannah was a cheerleader, basketball player, and on the cross country team. Hunter's dad, Daniel, played college football and his team even won the college championship, but unfortunatly couldn't play professional because he broke his arms and leg in a skiing incident. His mom, Cheyenne, was a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader. As you can tell Hunter was bound to play sports. His family started him on little league football and baseball before he could even walk (that's an exaggeration, but still...). Later on he adapted football, basketball, baseball, soccer, and cross country. His all-time best is football, though. He played quarterback in all four of his high school years. His dream is to be quarterback for the Pittsburgh Steelers.

Personality: He is a small town guy who comes from a very famous family. He sometimes feels like he has to live up to all the dreams his parents conjure, but it doesn't bother him; he loves playing sports. He is fun to be around, but tends to talk about sports a little to much. He is funny. He can be kind of...dull at moments.

Likes: football, basketball, cross country, soccer, baseball...SPORTS, having fun, practicing sports, Nickelback, Daughtry, cheese burgers, pizza.

Dislikes: losing (it rarely happens), downers, mean people, metal music,

Fears: Bees, he is VERY allergic.

Would You Like To Be Paired Up: Yes , a girl interested in sports. Perhaps the girl jock.

Audition Video: A muscular guy is throwing a football. He turns, "Thanks, man." The camera man clears their throat, "Your recording?" The camera moves up & down, "Ohh, well I wanna be on TDWT, cause I think it will be fun. I could also use the show to get out my awesome sports skills!" He says it happily, not like he is conceited. "Pick me, please!"

**Punk**

Name: Ethan Randell Cerenkov

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Black and Blue 6 inch long liberty spikes

Eye Color: Blue, but he wears black contacts

Weight: 189

Body Type: Tall, muscular, very well built

Stereotype: The Punk

Clothes: A Black tight t-shirt with the words "Night is my Day" on it, black baggy jeans rolled up to show his black vans. he wears dog cuffs and a barb wire necklace.

Bio: (i will right it as if he is saying it.) My name is Ethan Cerenkov, born and raised in Anchorage Alaska. My mother died when she gave birth to me, which left my father with "the biggest mistake of his life," as said by him to me. My father was a drunk and every day he would leave me tied up in the down stairs closet of our apartments, while he went off to get laid by some knock off drunk **. When he got home he beat me and beat, till i stopped crying. I was only 2 years old when that was happening. At the age of 8 i was still getting beaten by my father, so i reacted the only way i knew how. By beating the other children at the school i went to. I was always blamed for my actions. They said it had nothing to do with my father. But, they were wrong. On my 10th birthday my father was drunker than he has ever been in his entire life. i felt the anger he mentally inflicted on me as he walked through the front door. I coward in the corner, he looked at me and said, "I know you did something, you always do something wrong." He stormed about the house trying to find what "i did wrong." he took 2 steps into his bedroom and stopped turned around and said, "you were in my room weren't you? WEREN'T YOU?" I said nothing. He started beating me and beating me, screaming, "WEREN'T YOU?" I pulled out the knife i had in my pocket and did what i always wanted to do. I was the best birth day of my life. The judge said i was guilty and stuck me in a juvenile detention center for deranged children some where near Houston Texas. I thought the nightmare was over, but it just got worse. The children there beat me worse than my father ever did. every other week i was suffering from some sort of concussion. the warden told me to tough it out, so i did. I fought back. beating the children til they were near death, and for the next 7 years i was at the top of the Detention Center. The others treated me like a god. One of them said something to me that got me mad. He said, "You think you can do anything? Huh? I bet you can't last one week on Total Drama World Tour." I'm aiming to prove him wrong.

Personality: Ethan always gets what he wants. No one tells him what to do. He has been treated like crap most of his life, and he's sick of it. He treats everyone the same, like crap. He believes that no one deserves sympathy. Not even him self. He is always ready to stand up to anyone, and if anyone stands up to him they might get a broken arm or 2. But, he respects those types of people. the type of people who stand up for themselves. He gives no pity to cowards. Yet, he has a soft side. He has a soft side for cute smart girls. The ones who like to read and do homework and all of that. It's the type of girl that he wants.

Likes: He likes guns, fighting, weapons, girls, cars, black, red, fire, fireworks, reading, writing, action movies, horror movies, the dark, the woods at night, sunsets, blood, and gore.

Dislikes: He hates, nerds, twilight, pink, yellow, Chris McClain, Jonas bros, and teen celebrates

Fears: He fears no one, and nothing except fighting someone as tough as him, where he could actually lose.

Would You Like To Be Paired Up: Yes, the cute smart girl, if you can't do that do what ever.

Audition Video:

*The camera showed the entrance gates to the juvenile detention center that Ethan is at. The gates slowly open making a loud disturbing creaking sound. Behind the gate stands a guard who gives a little wave for the camera to follow. The guard leads the camera into the building, and walks through several hallways to get to one cell. The cell is number 117.*

*the guard takes out his nightstick and taps three times on the cell bars.*

Guard: Wake up Ethan, you lousy piece of crap, the camera crew is here.

*the camera looks into the cell where Ethan is sleeping in his bed. the walls seem to be covered in what seems to be a anime comic strip, from the back wall all the way around.*

*Ethan groaned as he got up.*

Ethan: What is it Steven?

Guard: I just told you, the camera crew is here.

*Ethan pulled on a shirt, and walked over to the bars.*

Ethan: Really now, that's cool.

*He leaned on the bars*

Ethan: Hey, my name Ethan Cerenkov, but my friends here call me Radiation. I would like to be on World Tour just to prove this one kid wrong that i can last one week on the show. Also i would like to get out of this Hell hole. Hey, Steve will you miss me when I'm gone?

*Steve turned to Ethan.*

Steve: Of course. Your my favorite criminal here.

Ethan: Cool, will you take care of the boys while I'm gone.

Steve: Yeah, if not you who else would. Erik isn't qualified enough, and I don't trust your buddy George, so yeah.

Ethan: Cool.

*Ethan looks back at the camera*

Ethan: I'm Ethan Cerenkov and i hope you pick me for world tour.

*The camera shuts off*

**Ladies Man**

Name: Alec Stephen Valmount

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Hair Color: messy jet black

Eye Color: hazel  
Weight: 165

Body Type: athletic, 6'2

Stereotype: Alpha Male (Ladies Man/Mr. Personality (?))

Bio: His parents are divorced, His mother has always been a workaholic while his father is off in another country, never in his life. He was sent off to a French Boarding school when he was 9 (incidentally the same one as Delilah), His mother remarried and he got Delilah as a step sister.

Personality: Hes a very confident and bold guy, this tendency along with his love of women, causes him to be a very flirty and determined guy. Along with his stepsister, he as well is a cunning person, he uses this to be manipulative of others. Hes a stragetic person as well as being a major narcissist

Likes: Girls, steak, hockey, gymnastics, soccer, baseball, sports, extreme weather, Europe, Africa, Cruel Intentions

Dislikes: not being the best, his stepfather, tomatoes, boarding school, losing, politics, loners, classical music

Fears: cattle, because when he was 5 he was almost run over by a stampede

Would You Like To Be Paired Up: Yes, with someone lit him or the complete oppisite

Audition Video: (this is for both)

(camera settles of a very beautiful, sexy girl, she smiles at the camera)

Person behind the camera: Introducing the sexiest vixen in Bordeaux International School, Delilah Phillips!

Delilah: Thanks Ivy, and I'd like to suggest a different vocabulary when decribing me... Anyways, I go to Bordeaux Internation School here in France, My father resently remarried to an awful women and now I've got an annoying step-brother who-

Alec: (comes into the room and interrupts her) Aw, your talking about me, how sweet.

Delilah: its an audition Video, for TDSR, no go away  
Ivy (behind the cameras): Hey Alec (giggles)

Alec: I was gonna hang out with Mason, but this seems more interesting, on second thought I think I'll join with you. Hey, I'm Alec Valmount, and this is my stepsister Delilah, what she wont tell you is that shes a major sudectress, but she'll break your heart.

Delilah: One. So not true and Two. Sounds like you know from experience, (cell phone rings) One sec I've gotta get this, Hey Mason!... Not much you... Actually I'm making an audtion video... 8:30?... Sounds great I'll see ya later, Bye!

Alec: There go my plans with Mason,

Delilah: I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not, Masons a great kisser. What you dont know about Alec is besides being a womanizer, he's like a male queen bee,

Ivy: This video is edging on too long guys...

Delilah: Please Pick me... not him, see you at the competition!

**Boy Geek**

Name: Joseph Jones

Age: 18

Hair Color: White (The reason why it's white is that bullies dyed his hair white while he was sleep, he woke up in horror but then found himself liking it and decided to stay with it)

Gender: Boy... Obviously

Eye Color: Light Green

Weight: 170 (He is Very tall, hes a tall skinny guy with average muscles but nothing near buff... at all)

Body Type: Like I explained he is very skinny, He was often taken away from school by doctors to make sure he was not becoming an anorexic person. Doctors explained at first it was his height but after he had stopped growing and tried to do everything he could to eat. He never got any fatter. Even though he is tall he is very nerd like. He has glasses, they're white on the ouside to match his hair, but brown on the inside, they're also rectanges (like harold's). He has no acne what so ever and his hair is basically Kakashi's (Google him if you have no idea what i'm talking about)His legs and arms are skinny and he is about 6'3... I know tall guy. Especially for 18.

Stereotype: Nerd

Personality: He has multiple personalities. Joseph was born in Boston, MA but then moved to California where he lived up to 13. Once he hit that age his parents got divoriced, his father ended up winning the custody battle (because his mother was a drunk) and took him back to Boston. His father was not around when he was younger (6 - 12 his father went on lots of buisness trips) so he is a bit more on the "Stick and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me" Since he grew up with only a mother. Sadly 2 years later his mother died from drunk driving, and regrets that he wasn't able to save her. He gets really depressed when he heres people having wonderful mothers because he believes he could've changed her if he met her again. From first appearnce most guys didn't mess with him. But when learned more about him found out that people can push him around and he will take most of what he gets dished out. He lived the rest of his life getting toughened up with his dad and gettign stright A's. Even though his dad tried to help he was just to sensitive. Even though he is very focused on his studies, he has a lot of fun with his friends. He plays only the drums (This is because his father told him to man-up he should play a cool instrument) and has never had a girlfriend in his life. Basically he comes to this show to learn how to have friends like you for who you are and maybe something more. Joseph also helped doing theatre... Which just got him more beat up for not trying out any sports.

Likes:

Studies  
Animals  
Good People  
Fellow Actors/Actresses

Dislikes:

Power Hungry People  
People who believe that if your not athletic then your a nerd  
Punks/ Bullies

Fears:  
People making fun of him  
Electrocution  
Having there secrets told.  
Drunk People

Paired up with:  
Joseph proboly Will have a liking to either the Actress or the Goth girl.

Why?

Actress = Again he also loves to act and proboly will have a connection

Goth = Is most likely depressed for a reason. Since his mother was a drunk and beat him usually and then died 2 years after he left. Also feels sorry/connected to the girl and may grow a connection

Audition:  
-Joseph is seen sitting there with his dad-  
Joseph's father: Hey! I think you guys need a kid in that Show to be tough! Someone who can kick some A-

Joseph: Dad! I'm not a bully! I get straight A's and have never beat up a kid in my life!

Joseph's Dad: Well they don't need to know that...

Joseph: Ugh Dad, I'm not gonna lie to them. -turns to camera- Hi! My name is Joseph and i'm here auditioning to be on your show! I feel as if that if you were to let me on your show I co-

Joseph's Dad: Ugh get on with it!

Joseph:... Dad I gotta study soon... Please can I just finish?

Joseph's Dad: Fine... Sorry -hugs son-

Joseph: Aw Thanks Dad!

-Shows camera blinking red-

Joseph: Anyway I just hope you guys will let me be on the show! I would love to see some of the cool areas of the world! Imagine! Japan, Australia, Eur-

Joseph's Dad: And maybe get a girlfriend... -snickers-

Joseph: Da-... -sigh- Nevermind...

Joseph's Dad: Well Good luck getting in with that audition... Lets restart

Joseph: Well hopefully they'll pick me because i'm nice...

Joseph's Dad: Your not seriously sending in this?! Are you?

Joseph: Well I have to get back to my studies and the camera is about to d-

-Shows Battery Dead on a black screen-

**Mr. Personality**

Name: Emmett Daniel McCarty

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Short brown

Eye Color: Brown

Weight: 220

Body Type: Tall (6'3") and muscled.

Stereotype : Mr. Personality

Bio: Emmett grew up in a very average and close knit family. He had his parents and his brother and sister, and that was it. They were the all-American family. Their father coached he and his brother's football and baseball team, and his little sister was a cheerleader. And Emmett always loved to prank people. He almost got kicked out of school for a couple of them. He started racing bikes when he was 13 and motocross when he was fourteen. He's now ranked fifth in the world and second in the US. He's been dumped a whole bunch of times, and cheated on, so he's not really looking for a relationship.

Personality: Emmett's always been about being himself. He's not one to fake his way through life. He's always a hundred percent him, and if you don't like it, well, you'll just have to deal because he's not going to change himself for anyone. He's extremely funny, and hyper at almost all times, and sometimes he has a problem being serious, but he does have the ability. He's able to make a joke out of anything, and often doesn't realize if he's hurting your feelings or not, but if you tell him, he does care. He's not too confrontational, but he will stand up for what he believes in and what he cares about. He tries to be a gentleman to the ladies, but he doesn't lay it on very thick.

Likes: Ladies, pranks, jokes, his family, biking, football, loyalty, friends, eating.

Dislikes: Mean people, bitches, jerks, sci-fi, broken bones, faulty bike parts.

Fears: Losing his family, breaking his spine, gold fish (don't ask)

Would You Like To Be Paired Up: Yes, maybe to the geek girl or the tough girl.

Audition Video: The camera turns on, and alls you can see is a back yard. The camera turns from side to side. "Emmett!" a girl's voice calls out. "Emmett, I got the camera from Spaz!" The camera continues to turn all around, and no one turns up. The camera turns around so that you could see a pretty blond girl with her hair tied back in a pony tail. "Sorry. Excuse this next part." The camera turns back around. "Ian!" she shouts, "Have you seen Emmett? I finally for the camera from Spaz!"

"How the hell did you get Spencer Azaria's camera?!" another voice shouted back, and the camera turned to a tall, muscular guy with brown hair cut short. "He holds onto that thing tighter than you hold onto your pom poms." He smiled a lopsided grin.

There was a sarcastic laugh on the other side of the camera. "Ha ha, very funny. Now really, have you seen Emmett? We have to get his audition video done; Spaz only let me use it because I told him I'd have it back to him in less than an hour." She was starting to sound a little huffy, but her brother's expression didn't change. In fact, his smile got bigger. He pointed up, and the camera pointed up to look up in a tree, and there was an exact copy of Ian. Holding a paint balloon. "Emmett, you drop that, and Spencer and I will kill you together." she threatened.

The guy rolled his eyes and smiled, throwing it at Ian instead before dropping down to the ground. "Haha, alright. Hey, I'm Emmett, and I really want to be on your show so I can make some new friends and see the world. So pick me!" The last shot was of a blue paint covered Ian tackling Emmett, and his sister backing up.

**The Musiscian**

Name: Donnie Kakihara Danzig-Lindsjö

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Black/red scruffy hair, has a black beard coming in.

Eye Color: Hazel

Weight: 217 lbs

Body Type: Looks big and skinny at the same time. Has a bit of a six pack going on, but you gotta look close at it. Has a couple earrings, 3 eyebrow rings and a lip ring.

Clothes: Wears a black Slayer shirt with the bands logo over a bloody skull impaled on an upside down cross, a red long sleeve shirt, black jeans and black boots. Also wears an black wristband with small red spikes on it.

Stereotype: The Musiscian (I know there's already one submitted, but my dude is a different one, more like a funny metal head.)

Bio: Was born to a Norwegian father and a Japanese mother in Norway. When 6, his parents dies, so he was left with his mom's dad in Tokyo,Japan. Just so happens that his grandpa used to be a Japanese solider during Korea and Vietnam, so while living with him, he learned everything about the army and so on. Even know sometimes his grandpa treats Donnie like he's in the army, Donnie and his grandpa are on very good terms with each other. Even know he spent his years with his grandpa in Japan, Donnie spent his summers with his dad's parents in Norway. Soon, when he was 11, Donnie and his grandpa moved to America in NYC. While in Norway and then America, Donnie started to get into Metal music. Soon by age 15, he learned how to play guitar and sing like a beast. He learned to sing in a metal growl/scream/clear vovcal combo style. Now he's working to get into the metal genre in a metal band.

Personality: Donnie is a very funny and twisted (Well his humor is.) person. He just seems to know how to make people laugh and always makes little quips. He can be sarcastic and a bit mean, but he's a nice guy. But if any jerk or b*tch treats his friends or him bad, they will get hurt as he was one of the more better fighters in his school (Took on 6 guys from a rival school and gave em' all broken bones due to them harrassing his girlfriend at the time). Can also be serious and smart, but that doesn't show much as he never sees a really use for it. Also likes to sleep and if any guys try to wake him up against his own will, he'll punch em'. If it's a girl, he'll just murmur. Can also deal with Chef due to Donnie's grandpa (Who he lived with almost all his life due to his parents being dead.) retired from the Army and Donnie knowing everything about it and it's conditions.

Likes: Metal and country music (Listens to them on his Ipod full blast when he's able to sleep, calms him down.), horror movies, friends, funny cartoons, playing his red and black bullseye design Dean ML guitar while singing. Anything Norse/Japanese related, writing song lyrics, sleeping.

Dislikes: Direct to DVD Disney movies, Jonas Brothers, Twilight, France (Doesn't hate the country, but had a bad experence there once due to an fight with a mime who tried to pickpocket him.), jerks and b*tchs.

Fears: Heights without surport, due to him falling off a high ladder when younger.

Would You Like To Be Paired Up: The girl geek

Audition Video:Camera shows Donnie next to a mic stand and has his guitar around his body with 3 others playing drums, bass guitar and rhythm guitar. He's looking at the camera.

"What up NSA people, Donnie Danzig-Lindsjö here and i think i would be cool on the show. I would like to win the money, meet new friends and maybe fall in love, personal reasons, that BS. i know it doesn't seem much, but i wanna join. Plus i'm a singer and guitarist as you can see. I know you may have other musicans who wanna be in it, but just watch me preform in my Metal band" mode and you might consiter me for it. Watch this..."

Donnie looks at the other band memebers.

"Okay dudes, let's do Dethklok's "Burn The Earth", kay?"

The band members nod their heads, then they start playing showing off Donnie's guitar skills for a while, soon he starts to sing in his "Metal band" tone.

"Putrid beast  
Mutant with a blood fist  
Puking acid in the night

you're diseased  
Medical experiments  
Took away your human life

For a free  
Just a student with no money  
Grabbed a flier  
Paid the price

Sharp injection  
Brain inspection  
Pulsing anger  
Mutant rancor

Splattered blood  
Doctor laying on the floor  
Larynx bleeding in your hand

Bloody teeth  
First of many you'll be killing  
Make your way into the street

Finally  
The gasoline and dynamite  
Will light the sky  
For the night, the night

Sharp injection  
Brain inspection  
Pulsing anger  
Mutant rancor

There's nothing to save  
You're my slave  
Burn the earth  
For minimum wage

Burn (6x)

Pour the gas  
Light the match  
Burn (8x)

Deth filled streets  
Killed with tusks  
Once held life  
Now lie husks

Burn (4x)

Burn it away get f*cking paid  
Incinerate all organic hate  
Dump all the waste poison this place  
Burn it away get f*cking paid now"

After that part, Donnie does the solo to the song like a pro. He does this for a while till' he get back to the mic.

"Sharp injection  
Brain inspection  
Pulsing anger  
Mutant rancor

There's nothing to save  
You're my slave  
Burn the earth  
For minimum wage (2x)

Then the band finishes the song to which Donnie smiles.

"Hope you liked me, peace".

Camera then turns off.

**Skater Boy**

Name: Robert "Robbie" Andrew Hicks

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Black, shaggy around the eyes

Eye Color: Hazel

Weight: 150

Body Type: About average height, lean body, healthy but not muscular

Stereotype: Skater

Bio: Robbie is a kid from the outskirts of a city, so he's grown up with aspects of both the suburban life and aspects of an actual life in the city. His father is an out-of-work man who early on decided to 'fix up' the house while not sitting down and writing a book, while his mother is a law assisstant at a fairly prestigious law firm. He has an older sister who just began community college and a sister two years younger that follows the example of her older siblings, so both he and his older sister make sure to give her good impressions. He got into skating when he was about nine as there was a roller rink near their house that his parents approved of, so he would go there a lot and blade. It was there that he met a few guys that knew how to skateboard. He was about twelve when he started to rebel and started to really skateboard pretty much everywhere he goes. He's still in his rebelious stage, but his parents give him his freedom, so he doesn't do anything too outragious.

Personality: Robbie is a fun, outgoing guy. He does like to prank, and uses his sisters as subjects to test new pranks on before he takes them to the jock guys that he and his friends don't like. He's also a real easy-going guy and it's hard to make him really angry unless you punch him in the face (or talk bad about the girls in his family, but that shouldn't be a problem on the show). He does sometime get aggressive and competitive, but usually can work off any anger by either boarding or blading, so he doesn't take it out on people. On the other hand, he can also be annoying because of his pranks and his never-ending want to have fun.

Likes: skate-boarding, rollerblading, helmet hair (yeah, I know, weird), pasta (for energy for skating), the colors yellow and green, pulling pranks, telling jokes (usually at the expense of jocks guys), flirting with girls (only the really fun girls)

Dislikes: stuck-up firls, the marks from the rest of his skating pads, vegetables, when his pranks fail

Fears: Mice, because he accidentally killed one once while skating and he's just waiting for the rest of the mice of the world to take revenge.

Would You Like To Be Paired Up: Yes with either the girls jock or the pretty girl

Audition Video: Robbie is shown on his skateboard doing tricks on a half pipe until he wipes out. Rather than feeling embarrassed, he lauighs. "That was an awesome run, dude," he states. "Hey, I'm Robbie and I should be on Total Drama because, well, I feel like joining. Simple as that. Oh, and I promise to pull at least one spectacular prank every week! Peace!"

**The Linguist**

Name: Jaime Roberto Antunez (pronounced hai-may)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Weight: 140 lbs

Body type: Not too muscular, but strong enough to compete in any physical chalenge if he needs to

Stereotype: The Linguist

Bio: Jaime was born in Mexico City, where he lived for about five years before his parents moved to Dallas, Texas, where he currently lives as of today. He showed great interest in learning as many languages as he could to be able to work virtually anywhere in the world. Thus, he took two years of French in ninth and tenth grades(he got As both years!); he also learned Italian from his uncle Andres. Jaime hopes his knowledge will help him become an ambassador in the future.

Personality: Jaime is usually a fun-loving guy. When he's not trying to master a certain language, he usually likes to make friedns with new people he meets. He also loves listening to music, and has an iPhone with all of his favorite songs on it. Jaime also hates it when friends argue and will usually do everything to stop the argument before it gets out of hand. It's because of this that most people believe he would make a great ambassador. His skill in various languages also helps. He so far knows English, Spanish, Italian, and French, and is currently trying to learn German. I suppose technically he can also speak Spanglish, which is a mixture of English and Spanish.

Likes: Learning new languages, listening to music, making friends, stopping arguments

Dislikes: Friends arguing, people who butcher a language

Fears: He hates war and the death and damage it causes (he's also afraid of blood for that very same reason)

Would you like to be paired up: Yes, yes , yes! As for what stereotype, surprise me! Also, I should mention that whenever a girl flirts with Jaime, he tends to get REALLY nervous, up to the point where he speaks various languages mixed up or is unable to talk altogether(for comedy)

Audition tape: (shows Jaime reading from a German book; he looks up) Hola! Bonjour! Hallo! Ciao! In case you're wondering, I just said "Hello" in Spanish, French, German, and Italian! My name's Jaime, and by now you've realized that I'm a linguist. I'd like to master every language known to man, so I can become a great ambassador when I'm older. But don't think that means I'm only focused on work, I'm really one fun loving chico! I can also handle any challenges you can throw at me. So bring it on! Or, as they say in Germany, (looks in book) Verursachen Sie es! Yeah, that's right, you just got taunted in German. So, anyway, I hope to hear from you guys soon. Adios! Au revoir! Arrivederci! Auf Wiedersehen! Huh. Never noticed how so many form of "Goodbye" start with the letter 'A'. Weird. (static)

**Male Model**

Name: Mark Santiago

Age: 18

Gender: male

Hair Color: dark brown

Eye Color: light brown.

Weight: 157

Body Type: athletic

Stereotype: Male model.

Bio: Mark grew up in a big city in a big family,he was the youngest out of four girls. His mother used to make him do all the beauty pagents with his sisters and he would win a majority of them. Mark's father hated that his wife would do that but Mark always enjoyed being pretty, walking the runway, and having his photo taken, so his dad just went with the flow and allowed him to do beauty pagents. When he got old enough he got himself an agent and now has been modeling for all the top brands of clothing lines. Since he is a male model most of the kids teased him at school and spread rumors that he is gay( which he's not) so he dropped out of public school and is now homeschooled by his mom.

Personality: Mark being the handsome model that he is is actually a nice person. When he tells people that he is a model most of them judge him and think that he is concited(which he is sometimes) and a cocky pretty boy. He thinks that inner beauty can is more important than outer beauty and that is all that matters. He loves getting attention and being in the spot light. Mark knows how it feels to be teased for doing the things that make everyone them so he sticks up for people when they get teased. Since he is a male model he has to watch what he eats; which is tortue for him sicne he loves junk food. Mark is very confident and loves to win.

Likes: modeling, cameras, spotlight, outer and inner beauty, clothes, beauty pagents, being the center of attention, winning, junk food and talent shows.

Dislikes: Rumors, losing, people having bad tastes in clothing, people who don't think they are pretty, when the attention isn't on him, school, girls who were to much make up, and dieting.

Fears: worms and Lady Gaga music videos.

Would You Like To Be Paired Up: yes please and how about the Fashionista or pretty girl.

Audition Video: You see a runway with flashing lights and a very attractive teenage boy modeling the latest style. He makes his way down the runway and starts poseing for pictures.  
"Why hello Total Drama world Tour. My name is Mark Santiago, male model at your service!" He quickly changes to another pose and smiles."Why should you chose me? Well for on I'm beautiful person on the inside; never mind the outside and I can help people other people realize that too. So do yourself a favor and please pick me." Mark then winks and smiles and struts down the runway.

**Adrenaline Junkie**

Name: Zane Alister Holmes

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Jet black with dark red highlights

Eye Color: Caribbean green

Weight: 210 lbs

Body Type: Light six pack

Stereotype: Adrenaline Junkie

Bio: Zane hails from the Sin City of Las Vegas, NV. He lives his life to the fullest and goes by the phrase "Live everyday like it's your last." Lives a straight-edge life meaning that he does not drink smoke, drink, or do drugs and his addiction is the pure rush of adrenaline.

Personality: Is a innovative daredevil, will make up new ways to amaze and shock people with his skills, won't and will not back down from anyone no matter how tough or intimidating he or she is. Is a total gentlemen towards ladies, despite his daredevil antics and risking his life for entertainment purposes.

Likes: Girls, video games, slamball, sky and cliff diving, freerunning, drawing

Dislikes: Twilight, girly girls, snobs, bullies, know it alls

Fears: Fire ants

Would You Like To Be Paired Up: Yes, with the Goth, Pretty girl or Secret  
Singer

Audition Video: *Streets of Las Vegas, on the Strip* Hey guys the name's Zane Holmes or as I'm known around here the Sin City Dragon because I have the fire and can fly around with my freerunning skills. This lovely city is my urban jungle and I know every place that can get my adrenaline rushing, but enough talk. Actions speak louder than words, so let's do this *goes off and performs a freerunning session which includes jumping off 3 story buildings, balancing himself on rails 25 feet off the ground, backflips off walls and landing on both feet.* You see? And all that comes from living a straight edge life and my addiction is adrenaline and I'm all action and hype, and if you guys pick me you will believe in the hype and I will win. *lets out a wolf howl*

**The Outisder**

Name: William Alec Thompson (usually goes by Will)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Brown, a layered cut with trimmed-up bangs and no sideburns.

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Weight: 168 pounds

Body type: Skinny, with long legs.

Stereotype: The Outsider

Bio: Will grew up in Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario. With a teacher for a mother and a university professor for a father, Will found it hard not to follow in his parents' desires for him- i.e., nose in the book, get good grades, academics ALWAYS come before social life, etc. Through elementary and middle schools, Will oftentimes could be seen sitting on a swing during recess or eating by himself, two or three books by his side, with one in his hands. Of course, this caught him no small amount of crap from every smart-alec looking for an easy mark. After years of being the school's number-one bully target, Will finally decided to stand up for himself.

One day, when one of the worst tormentors showed up to begin his daily routine of some of the worst insults and hassling a middle schooler could handle, Will hopped up and delivered a back-handed smash to the bully's face, using a large and heavy book he'd selected for that purpose. The bully ended up with a broken nose, broken jaw, a fractured cheekbone, and three teeth knocked out. (It wasn't the best use for "Shakespeare's Best Plays", but it was the book he felt best fit his hands.)

The resulting two-week suspension he received placed him squarely on the outside of just about every social circle in his school- he was too bookish to be a jock, but the geeks were afraid of him snapping again and using a handy item for a weapon. He wasn't a skater, a surfer, a car guy, or anything. He was simply Will.

His parents were abhorred by their supposedly "smart" son doing something like resorting to violence. He's not as close to his parents as he used to be. But the one who most regrets the act is Will himself. Nobody will talk to him. He just keeps being told to "Go away, you freak!"- among other things. He's always on the outside, looking in- but there are hardly any who will accept him any more.

The ones who torment him most, however, are the girls. It seems like every time he thinks he has a chance at getting closer to a pretty girl, or just a girl at all, it turns out that she just wants something- usually homework help so her parents don't ground her for the weekend so she can go out with her boyfriend. Will knows he doesn't have a shot- but he always feels like the next one could be the one to break that streak.

Personality: On the outside, Will is aloof. He doesn't like to talk to people unless the situation requires it- after all, this could be another person who simply wants something from him. If it's a girl, he's a little more open. If it's a pretty girl, well... he's all ears to the point of stupidity. He's got only a little self-confidence.

On the inside, however, Will is accepting to those people who don't want to screw him over or make a big joke out of him. These people are few and far between- the only ones who ever see this side of him are his little sister, Sarah, and his best friend, James- the only people in school who don't treat him like a leper. They're the ones who convinced Will to try out for the show.

He'd like to be accepted, to find friends, and maybe even that special someone. But life isn't that easy...

Likes: Hamburgers, cats, books and people who aren't out to use others.

Dislikes: Hard-boiled eggs, people who use people, and those who think in only "good or evil" terms. (He was possibly the only person pulling for Heather during TDA, always saying 9She didn't start out that way. If someone would give her a chance, I bet she'd be a good person inside.")

Fears: Large dogs that can run fast (Will used to have a paper route- on a street that had no less than five houses with large, mean dogs- think dobermans, pit bulls, the like- that weren't always chained, and that could hop a fence in the blink of an eye. He's only been attacked once- a patch of scarred skin where he was bitten on the lower leg, and several scratches over his stomach, where he landed after falling off his bike.)

Would You Like to Be Paired up: Sure, but maybe after he gets put through the wringer (I can see Delilah or even Angela just wrapping him around a finger until a girl willing to give Will a chance helps him to realize just how strong he is inside.)

Audition Tape:

Will is seen sitting on his bed. A female voice speaks from behind the camera.

Sarah: We're rolling. Go ahead and start, Will.

Will: Well, here goes nothing... I'd like to be selected to be on Total Drama World Tour. I'd like a chance to get away from all this- to get to a strange place with new people who don't know me, maybe with a chance to make a new impression. The cash would be great- after all, who doesn't need money?"

The camera pans over a couple of posters on the wall. One of them is a screenshot from TDI, of Chef Hatchet standing near his fridge in the camp lodge holding his squirt gun like a real gun with the words "Iz MAI fridgerator!" in impact font along the bottom.

"SARAH! Don't show them THAT, they'll think I'm a nut!"

"Will, I think they already do."

Will sighs. "Well, if I get on, at least I'll get away from HER. Hope to hear from you soon!"

The picture vanishes into static.

**Mr. Sensitive**

Name: Jason Millers

Age: 16

Gender: male

Hair Color: dirty blond

Eye Color: baby blue

Weight: 165

Body Type: Tall and lean.

Stereotype: Mr. Sensitive

Bio: Jason just wants to forget about his past. His mother died when she delivered him. Jason's father abused the poor kid until he died in a car accident when he was eight. He was then placed in an horrible orphanage and adopted by a nice family at age ten. His new mother Diane, tries to help him out since he has faced so many problems but his new dad, Frank wants to toughen him up. He also has a sister, Demi age 15 and is now living in small town.

Personality: Although Jason doesn't look it; on the inside he is really sensitive. He sometimes takes things too seriously. He is scared of losing people that he loves. Jason tends to hang out with girls more because he understands the pain that they go though when they get rejected or hurt. Jason may be sensitive but he can stick up for himself and all of his friends. He gets motivated easily and is determined to win. Sometimes when he has had enough; he goes off by himslef and mopes for a bit.

Likes: His new family, hanging out with some of his friends, being adopted, talking to his little sister Demi, taking pictures, and spending time with his family.

Dislikes: His dad, being abused, the orphange, when he gets offended, harsh jokes, when he gets overly sensitive, people thinking he is a big baby, and his new dad trying to toughen him up.

Fears: Baseball bats; the remind him to much of his past.

Would You Like To Be Paired Up: sure why not?

Audition Video: You see a huge living room and a 16 year old boy is sitting on the leather coach.  
"Ok, Jason. My camera is rolling." Demi says.  
"Thanks sis. Um, Hey I'm Jason and I want to be on your show."  
"No he doesn't want to be, he needs to be!" Demi says.  
"Demi." Jason warns  
"Sorry, continue."  
"Thanks, anyway I'm not to happy about my past and I have started over. I'm a nice sensitive guy who could probably kick butt on this show so, pick me."  
"You heard my brother, Pick him!" Demi yells. Camera shuts off.

* * *

**A/N: Finally all filled up; I'll try and get the first chapter up soon, probably by Sunday, but I wouldn't count on it; I've been pretty busy. Just know that I will update as soon as I can. :D**

**Oh, and by the way, I do know who Kakashi is ;D Used to be quite the Naruto fan.**

**Madly Yours,  
****Jassabella**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Though it may surprise some of you guys, I actually started this as soon as I finished re-submitting everything. I had to go back and look at all the applications again, but you know, it was worth it. And, as is customary for me, I will probably screw this up, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**And also, I'm extremely sorry to those of you whose characters didn't make it into the first part of the intro, but I wanted to get something up for those who have been waiting for me to update oh so patiently. There will be a second part, and be assured that it will also include the rules of the game.**

Chapter 1

Meeting the Contestants

* * *

"And we're back," Charlie says in an overly zealous tone, and kind of pushing herself in front of Chris, which makes the aforementioned host look extremely pissed, but, lucky for him, he doesn't lose it on live television. Instead, he lightly elbows her in the side. She stumbles back, looking confused as to what could have hit her, muttering a soft 'ouch,' as she looks around, oblivious to her co-hosts obvious dislike of her.

Chris looks extremely satisfied with himself and gives off one of his signature arrogant smiles. "And today we will be welcoming the all new cast onto our show." He looks to be in pain as he grinds out 'our show,' but gets through it without crying. "And here's our first contestant now!"

A limo drove up, black and flashy; a lot flashier than anything the show's used before because they were so cheap; it had been Charlie's idea and the producers had loved it; Chris swore Mr. Winderfall was going to kiss her when she suggested it. The door opened, and the person to get out was a tall, skinny boy with brown hair. The boy looked around, but didn't say much. Chris smiled as he noticed that Charlie looked completely panicky and blank; she didn't know his name. "Welcome, Will, to La Casa Suites, where you will be staying your first week on the show, if you make it past the first three days." Chris gave him an evil grin.

Will didn't give much of a response, except for looking at the hotel Chris and Charlie were standing in front of, looking Chris over, and shrugging. "Okay," he said, clearly not really buying into what he was saying.

Chris's smirking grin dropped, and he almost glared at the guy. "Wait by the entrance for your fellow competitors," the star said sourly, pointing toward a pair of automatic double doors that led to the lobby of the hotel. He wasn't taking being brushed off very well.

The first limo pulled away, and the second one pulled up. The door opened and a girl with dark brown hair stepped out. She was beautiful in every sense of the word, and the smile on her lips was uplifting. "Welcome to the show, Lily!" Charlie said, waving. Chris had been so busy gawking at the girl he'd forgotten to welcome her; he'd let Charlie upstage him - or, at least, in his mind anyway, even though it was technically a job for both of them. But Chris was not being replaced on _his_ show. He was here first. "I'm Charlie; I'll be the new co-host."

Lily smiled bigger. "Well, I guess that means you merit a welcome too, so welcome to the show, Charlie." Lily greeted sweetly. She might have been beautiful, Chris thought as he sulked, but she wasn't going to last long if she kept up that sugar and gumdrops routine. Some of the other contestants were going to eat her alive if she did. Angela and Delilah for sure.

At this thought, Chris's little pity fest ended and he was suddenly unexplainably giddy. "Go stand over there with Will, will you Lily? We don't want your pretty little self to get hit by the next limo." Chris said, sounding far to happy, which made Lily's eyes widen ever so slightly, and she moved away from the street as quickly as her long, slim legs would take her, standing next to 'Will,' Chris had called him, and waiting to see the rest of her competition pull up.

A phone started ringing somewhere, and Charlie answered, seeming to pull the phone from anywhere. Chris was still looking for a phone in his pocket when he looked over to see Charlie with the phone. "Is nothing sacred with you?" he exclaimed, wrenching the phone from her hands. "Yes, this is McClain." Chris answered as Charlie began to sulk, almost looking as if she were about to cry... or at least stomp on Chris's foot. "Alright, understood." Chris said just before hanging up. He may not have liked Charlie, but he didn't want her to get hit by a limo just yet. "We might want to stand back a little bit." he warned her, putting an arm in front of her and guiding her back.

Just then, a limo who's windshield was covered in... something came pulling up, swerving a little bit as it did so, a tall guy with brown hair standing up, leaning out of the sky-light and yelling things to the driver. "Dude, stop! We're here!" he yelled, and instead of getting out of the door like a normal person, her pushed himself up and out of the sky-light, his duffle bag coming up right behind him. "Thanks for the ride, driver man!" the guy said as his shoes hit the concrete, and he started walking towards Charlie and Chris. "Hey, Chris, and hello pretty lady!" he exclaimed.

Charlie turned red and started giggling. "Hey, Emmett," Chris greeted back, unjustly happy that he was recognized and that Charlie wasn't; she was just another pretty lady. "I see you messed up the driver's window pretty bad."

Emmett looked back at the windshield which was covered in something white that was presumably stuck there. He turned back to Chris, laughing. "Nah, wasn't me, man. My brother Ian did that on accident. He was aiming for me and missed. Driver man and I got it all off except for the windshield." He laughed, and Chris offered him a high five. Emmett slapped his palm and moved over to stand with the other contestants. "Hey, I'm Emmett," he introduced, holding out his hand to both.

Lily took it gingerly in her own, and shook it lightly. "I'm Lily." she said with a slight, modest blush that made her look more beautiful still.

And to Emmett's great surprise, will accepted his hand too. "I'm Will," he introduced. "Good to meet you Emmett." And then he turned around to face front, not giving much more thought to the two, and waiting for more of his competition to arrive.

"Nice to meet you too, Will, Lily." He turned to face front again as well, but not before giving Lily a wink, causing her to giggle like a little schoolgirl. She was cute, Emmett thought, but didn't seem like someone who would get very far on this show.

Emmett's limo pulled away, still swerving as it went, and a fourth pulled up. But the door to this one remained shut. Charlie and Chris turned to look at one another, and shrugged. There was a moment of silence when, all of a sudden, a whiny female voice filtered through the doors of the car. "Well, aren't you going to open the door for a lady?!" she screeched. The driver's door opened quickly and a frightened little old man scampered out and around the car, holding his cap to his head as he did so. He stopped in front of the backseat door and pulled it open to reveal a gorgeous, rather huffy looking, brunette girl and a bemused looking boy with jet black hair. "Honestly," the girl started, straightening out her red skirt. "How hard is it to open a door before the passenger dies of old age?"

The boy took a small roll of ones out of his pocket and gave it to the faint looking driver. "Sorry about my sister, man." He didn't even really seem apologetic, but the driver took the ones happily, ran back around to the drivers side and sped off, not sticking around to see how it would turn out.

Chris gave them an evil grin, knowing he was going to have fun torturing these two. They tortured themselves just by being together; Chris was sure he could amplify this and make it a hundred times worse. This was going to be fantastic. "Hello Delilah; Alec. Welcome to the show. Or, should I say, Bonjour?"

"Shove it, Chris," Delilah said under her breath in a malicious voice as she passed him, getting in a well aimed kick to his shin as she passed. No one even saw it, so everyone was confused when the host fell to the ground, holding his shin in his hands, and trying not to cry. But Alec, he knew what had happened simply because he knew his sister; her and her sneaky ways. No doubt every girl on this show would be victimized unless they followed her lead, and who would be there to pick up the pieces, and be their shoulder to cry on? He would. I ought to pay her for this, he thought to himself smugly, watching the host squirm on the ground.

Alec was disappointed to find that only one girl was there besides his sister, but what a beauty she was. Brown hair and light blue eyes; soft looking skin that had a healthy glow. She was gorgeous. "Hey guys; I'm Alec." he acted like he had yet to notice her yet, which really wasn't such a challenge considering she was standing between two rather tall guys. He stopped in place as he "laid his eyes on her," and a smile broke out onto his face. "And who is this gorgeous creature?"

He was delighted when she looked down and blushed. "My name's Lily, but I'm really not all that."

Her denying her beauty made Alec want her a little bit more. He took her hand in his, and laid a soft butterfly kiss on her knuckles. "Lily," he repeated with a charming smile. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He stared into her eyes, and smirked internally as she looked away shyly yet again; he loved 'em feisty but shy had to be his favorite type of girl - they were simply adorable.

"Hate to break up the love fest," Chris called back to them as he slowly dragged himself up and off the concrete, Charlie reaching down to help him up as he did so, and he accepted the help begrudgingly. No one bothered to comment on how he was lying about hating to break up the moment; it went without saying, so they just waited to hear what he was interrupting it for. He stood fully up-right, using Charlie as a - beautiful - human crutch. "But our next contestant is pulling up now."

Another black limo pulled up and a stick-like blond got out, dressed all in black. "Figures our goth would be blond." Chris muttered, and Charlie nodded along, agreeing. But they both turned on charming smiles the moment the blond turned towards them. "Hello, Lyn. Welcome to the show." She didn't respond and as she walked right past him without so much as glancing in his direction, he shot her a glare. "Great people skills she has."

Emmett smiled as Lyn approached. "Hello, Lyn, was it?" Lyn paused, perplexed by the sudden friendly nature of this guy, and nodded slowly. Emmett stuck out a hand, which she took, but his much bigger one ended up swallowing hers in his grasp. "I'm Emmett," he introduced himself, smiling broadly, and it was so contagious that Lyn felt the corners of her own lips start to turn up.

"Nice to meet you Emmett," He still hadn't let go of her hand.

She started to walk towards the other end of the line; towards Alec and Delilah, as it were. But Emmett still had her hand, and pulled her back, so she turned to look at him, now looking slightly irritated. He gave her a sheepish grin. "Why don't you stand next to me?" he asked her. At this, Lyn had to smile, and did as Emmett asked. Her head barely reached his shoulder; this guy was tall. Emmett leaned down slightly. "Sorry about that, but you were walking into a trap." he told her as Chris announced that the next contestant was pulling up. "That guy back there with the black hair is a total womanizer and the girl in the red skirt; total bitch from what I've seen."

Lyn turned to him with a smile, and said, "Thank you Emmett; it's nice to know there's someone nice here."

Emmett was about to reply when the next limo pulled up, so he settled for nodding, and watched who would come out of the black stretch next. The door opened to reveal a girl with reddish-orange hair and glasses. "Welcome to the show, Samantha." Charlie said, nearly dropping Chris in her excitement. This was the one Charlie had been waiting for. When Samantha had been accepted onto the show, her step mother had contacted Charlie and asked her to help her with the task of making Sam a little bit more girly and a whole lot more confident. Charlie was a former ice-skater; made it to the Olympics. Sam's step-mother felt that there was no one better to help Sam see herself more clearly. Chris, of course, knew nothing about this because he'd never go for it on his show.

That's why he didn't know that at this very moment, Charlie's version of Chef - a.k.a. her sidekick - Brodrick was picking up some very revealing but empowering clothes at a botique in Paris - their first stop on the world tour. It was for the fashion show that would be happening as their third challenge. What Chris didn't understand was the show wasn't meant to torture the contestants' it was just better for the ratings if they did.

Samantha looked skeptical at the warm welcome, having watched this show in the past and knowing that they weren't known for being nurturing. She raised one eyebrow at Charlie and said, "Erm, yeah, thanks... I guess." She quietly passed them and went to stand in the line. But the poor girl failed to notice the evil grin forming on Delilah's face.

Chris turned to Charlie, confused by the pep's sudden excitement, and she gave him a shy grin, trying not to let Chris in on what she was thinking. "Look, another contestant!" she shouted, pointing at another limo that was pulling up and hoping to God that it would distract him to some degree. God was on her side today, because Chris seemed to forget all about her little slip-up as another limo pulled in.

"Welcome to the show, Ethan," Chris said slyly, before the door had even opened. You could hear metal music filtering through the doors, and as a tall, intimidating guy stepped out of the limo, some of the people took a step back, and Charlie probably would have hidden behind Chris if it weren't for the fact that he was using her for support. He had blue and black liberty spikes for hair, and he didn't look like any kind of joke; he looked even more threatening than Duncan had. Which was kind of hard to beat, but this Ethan guy was succeeding. As Ethan walked past him, Chris decided to be bold. "And remember, Ethan, while on this show, you are still held accountable for everything you do."

Ethan turned to look at Chris with a broad smirk. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Christina."

The host made an angry, affronted sound at the name, but didn't dare do anything to tick the kid off, knowing that it just wasn't a wise thing to do. Ethan walked right past everyone - Lily cowered away from him, behind Will - and when he winked at Delilah, she made a sound of total disgust. He came to a stop, right next to Alec. Charlie was quietly giggling, trying to balance Chris and her chuckles.

Chris was still glaring at nothing in general when the next limo pulled up. A girl with light brown hair that was pulled up in a pony-tail got out of the limo, holding a duffle bag on one shoulder. "Welcome to the show, Andy." Charlie greeted as Andy walked right past her and Chris, Chris still sulking quietly, mumbling something similar to Charlie's greeting.

"Yeah, sure." Andy responded, walking past with a smile to her fellow team mates. "Hello everyone." she greeted, going to stand in the center of the line between Will and Emmett.

"Look, Chris, it's Maria." Charlie said, trying to get the other host out of his reverie. It wasn't even a bad insult. It wasn't like they had called his pike a disgrace to the gymnastics... wait, Chris never did gymnastics. Duh! "You remember Maria from the audition tapes, right? The one with all the disabled siblings?" It got him to stop mumbling, at least, she thought to herself as the guy next to her - more or less - got it together, and swung his arm off her, standing on his own once more.

The limo had barely finished pulling in when a blonde girl got out, and immediately after she'd pulled her luggage out, it was gone. Maria didn't even look back at it. "Hello everyone," she greeted in a pleasant manner, getting a most lackluster response of spread out greetings, and Emmett yelling a giant welcome. "I'm Maria," she introduced herself, cutting Chris off right as he was about to start speaking, making the aforementioned host glare at her. She went to stand on the other side of Lyn, who gave her a blank stare when she gave her a friendly smile. Maria awkwardly turned away from the goth, looking everywhere but her.

There was a bit of a pause before the next limo pulled up, but that was just because Maria's had raced away so fast. No one bothered to ask why so everyone just stood there in silence. But the next limo did finally arrive, and a big guy with red and black hair with a beard coming in got out. Charlie and Chris looked at each other for help, indicating that neither of them knew his name. Chris turned to the large guy, who was a quite a bit closer than he had been just a minute ago, a guitar strapped to his back, a black duffle carelessly slung over his shoulder. "Hey... Welcome to the show... you."

This guy may be handsome, Charlie thought, rolling her pretty blue eyes, but he sucks at winging it.

The smile that spread across the kid's face was enough to make Lily cringe away. "What, Chris?" the guy taunted. "Can't remember my name?" He was teasing, which only became apparent after he started chuckling at Chris's frightened expression. "Just kidding, man. But for future reference, it's Donnie." He pushed past the two hosts, sizing up his competition.

Charlie wasn't sure if she should be insulted or greatful that he hadn't noticed her, so she stuck with greatful, because, really, he scared the cheese and crackers out of her. What? She was an aunt; she was used to covering her bad language with silly phrases like that. "Well, welcome to the show, Donnie," she said, a little bitingly because she was not used to being ignored, "but I think that our next contestant is pulling up now." It was clear dismissal. Donnie found himself thinking that Chris's co-host was going to make his life hell.

But she had been right. The next limo was, indeed, pulling up as she spoke, and as Donnie came to stand by Maria, who found herself reluctantly scooting closer to Lyn, another guy stepped out of the limo's black door. He was tall, only smaller than Emmett, Alec and Ethan, and had messy brown hair, but he looked sturdy. He wasn't overly built like those guys you see who are all hyped up on stereroids right out of highschool ball, but in a realistic and attractive way. "Welcome to the show, Hunter," Charlie greeted, a slight smile already on her lips. Chris stayed strangely quiet, not even looking slightly put out or offended when Charlie stole his limelight.

Hunter found this sort of odd, having watched the show before, and knowing that no one upstaged Chris without him saying something about it. "Yeah, sure... Who are you again?" He'd never seen her on any of the episodes, and now she looked sort of... permanant somehow. Watching TV wasn't something common for him, but he'd never missed an episode of this one.

"Oh," Charlie laughed, feeling rather stupid. "I'm Chris's new co-host for the season." There was a silence as the people who had yet to work that out themselves processed this information and those who had reveled in their small victories. Hunter's eyebrows shot to his hair line; this was going to be majorly interesting.

Chris crossed his arms across his chest. "Yeah, buddy, shocked me too."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that's half the introduction.**

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took so long to get this out. I feel horrible; really, I do. But I'm an ADD writer, and I've been caught between my FanFiction writing and my original works, and I keep going back and forth between the two, and I'm just... I'm just sorry. I should have warned you guys earlier that I'm not that frequent of an updater, but I will try and get the second part out faster.**

**Also, check out my page, for soon, there will be a link that will lead you to my blog, which is for my FanFiction account (all three of them, though this is the only one I use on a regular basis) and my original works.**

**Alright, do what you wish to this. Review! Make me suffer for my lack of concentration. Tell me how bad it was; tell me how much you loved it. Just give this little writer some feedback. Love you all.**

**Madly Yours,  
Jassabella**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part two! More drama than part one! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Oh, and a special shout-out to Comet Warrior for helping me out with his character and letting me a little more into his mind set. I can honestly say that any help you can offer me with your characters is greatly appreciated because if it's not your character, it's harder to get into the mind-set.**

Chapter 2

Meeting the Contestants (Part 2)

* * *

When the shock of Charlie's announcement wore off, everyone was silent. Hunter had fallen back into the ranks of the eleven campers that had arrived before him. Everyone was waiting to see why, at the moment Charlie read who was next to arrive, she called for the make-up artist and told him to touch up her eyes and lips, and get her her sexy jean jacket. It wasn't like she was a pedophile; the girl was only twenty-one after all. But if Charlie had looked good before, she looked stunning now. She was in short light-wash jean shorts, a red tank top and a cropped jean jacket.

Even Chris, conceited as he was, had to admit she looked absolutely gorgeous, and man did he hate that. He stood, glaring at the place the next limo would pull up, not because he didn't like the person who was going to get out next, but he didn't like that this person gave Charlie reason to prep, and therefore reason to look better than he did.

The next limo did pull up, and Charlie forced herself in front of Chris, and Chris made an angry sound, but didn't do anything, knowing Charlie could maul him if she wanted. They'd gotten into a tussle a while ago, and he'd ended up with a very long scratch down his face, and that was when she wasn't trying to impress a hot, young model. An average size guy got out the car, a nice break from the giants that had been getting out so far, and he was delicious. He was tan with an athletic build, light but taught muscles and light brown hair. Sam felt herself go red just looking at him.

"Hey, Mark," Charlie said in a cute, flirty voice that Chris usually associated with cute, peppy, bitchy, backstabbing, popularity grabbing cheerleaders. Mark didn't seem surprised by her attention, but he did smile just a little bit wider. Charlie twirled a strand of her blond hair around her finger as he walked closer. "Welcome to the show." She batted her ocean blue eyes as he came close enough to see them, beautiful and rimmed in black liner.

"Great to be here, Charlie Maglene," he said, and Charlie giggled in a schoolgirl manner, excited that he knew her name and momentarily forgetting the Olympics.

Chris was starting to get annoyed, and was feeling jealous as the attention was grabbed away from him. "Earth to planet Charlie," he yelled in a very un-Chris like manner. When he did yell, it was usually at the contestants, and not nearly so... protective sounding. "We've got a show to host, and look, our residential shorty is pulling up." He gestured at the limos, but Charlie had heard almost none of it. Instead, she swung around to face him in pure shock; it had been the first time he'd recognized her as part of the show. "Great to meet you Mark." Chris, a lot bolder than usual in blind jealousy, stepped toward Mark. "Now go stand in line with the other competitors." There was a challenge in Chris's voice that Mark was so tempted to accept, but instead of getting in a fight with the one person who could alter anything at any time to put him at a disadvantage, her flared his nostrils, stared Chris down for a second, but then picked up his bag, and did as he was told, coming to a rest right next to Ethan.

Chris, overly satisfied with himself, turned to greet the 'residential shorty' as he'd called her. And the girl who stepped out of the limo was short; extremely short. She also resembled Rogue from X-Men in the way that her bangs were pure white while the rest of her hair was raven black. And maybe it was the way her blue eyes pierced whatever they sought out, or the way she slung a duffel bag that was probably bigger than she was over her shoulder, but she also held that same sense of 'untouchable.'

"Hello, Fallen," Chris greeted the short girl, a smile upon his lips. He was going to like this one; he was told she had quite a temper. "Welcome to the show."

The other contestants turned to one another, murmuring things to one another and all thinking the same thing; who names their kid _Fallen? _But no one said anything out-right about her name, and Ethan couldn't help but watch as a small miracle unfolded right before them.

Based on the intimidation act that the girl - Fallen, apparently - had been displaying so far, no one would have expected her to smile at Chris. But she did. The beautiful grin turned the corners of her lips upward and showed straight and white teeth, and also revealed small dimples. "Thanks, Chris." No one expected her voice to be so soft and innocent either, but it bled innocence, and genuine gratitude; a small miracle indeed. But no one noticed the small twinkle in her eyes, or else they might have known that she was not as safe as she seemed.

She walked right past most of the contestants, not even giving them a second glace. She was almost at the end of the line, when she felt someone grab her ass. "I like 'em short and feisty." Alec said, just so no one but Delilah and Ethan could hear him, but of course, letting the latter hear him wasn't such a good idea either.

Fallen turned around, ready to give that jackass a piece of her mind, but Ethan had already grabbed him by the shirt collar and slammed him against the brick wall. Alec didn't outwardly lose composure, but bother Ethan and Fallen could sense the fear radiating from the boy. "Hey, asshole," Ethan said, a lot less calm and more threatening than taunting, "I didn't see her give you any sort of permission to lay a hand on her. Now apologize!" He accented his demand by slamming Alec into the wall a second time.

Alec never got the chance to reply. Instead, Ethan was forced to let go as a small pair of milk white arms wrapped around his neck. It wasn't really so much that he couldn't take it; more that it surprised him into letting go - and letting himself choke a little bit. Fallen had latched onto his back, and as he tried to get her off - not too roughly because he'd figured it was a girl - she clamped on tighter, her vice-like grip impossibly strong for someone so small. But she dropped off his back not a moment later, and gave him a swift kick to the back of the knee, which should have made him fall to the ground like a ton of bricks, but merely made him stagger. She was breathing hard, and swiped the white of her bangs out of her dark blue eyes. "I didn't ask for your help. I could have handled it on my own."

For good measure, she turned to Alec, who was straightening out his shirt where Ethan's grip had rumpled it, and took hold of his collar in a very similar way, except she brought his face down to her height. "You ever grab my ass again, and I'll sneak into your room in the middle of the night, and cut off your little friend." She balled her fist a little tighter around the material. "Got it?"

Alec nodded vigorously. "Got it, got it." he said, sounding almost as scared as he had looked when Ethan had grabbed his shirt.

She smiled and let go of his shirt. "Then we understand each other." She picked up the duffel she had dropped when she'd latched onto Ethan, and walked to the end of the line, where Hunter and Mark had already stationed themselves. Neither of them looked down at the short girl; just looked over at where Fallen's limo had just pulled away.

Chris and Charlie stared at each other, completely dumbfounded by Fallen's display of intimidation. They'd been told she could be kind of scary, but usually, she just... handled it. They hadn't been expecting Ethan, of all people, to be the first one she pulled her hard-ass side out on. And, what was more amazing, was that he had yet to say anything to her. "Right..." Chris trailed off, chuckling nervously.

The next limo pulled up, and several people were still looking at Fallen with an odd expression. Charlie suddenly started jumping up and down, trying to get everyone's attention, which worked... perhaps a little too well in the case of the guys. "Look, everyone!" she shouted in a pep-tacular voice. "It's Joseph!" It was clear she was trying way too hard. "Welcome Joseph!"

"Joseph" was obviously surprised by the girl's phony excitement and raised an eyebrow in response. She was pretty, and in no way could be that excited to welcome someone like him onto the show. Joseph cleared his throat, sweeping his white hair from his eyes and said, "Um, hi?" He wasn't certain what else there was to say, and ducked himself back into the cab of the limo for a second to retrieve his bags, also giving him a momentary reprieve from the sets of eyes that had focused on him upon his arrival. None of them looked away except Fallen who looked bored and Delilah who was filing her nails.

Joseph said thank you to the limo driver and shut the door behind him, going to stand at the end of the line near Fallen, unaware of what had happened just before his appearance. Fallen glanced at him in a nonchalant way, shrugged and averted her gaze again, seeming to study the trees now. Joseph couldn't explain it. Fallen seemed to be the only one at ease - everyone else stared fixedly at the spot he just vacated other than the co-hosts.

Another Limo pulled up, but this one wasn't the standard white black stretch with tinted windows. No, this one was white, longer and the windows had mirror-like properties. This limo was more like a movie star at a red carpet event rather than your average teen being dropped off at a cheap reality show. And the girl who stepped out looked more like a model than a teenage girl. Her legs were long, accentuated by the short black skirt she wore. Her long blond hair bounced in gorgeous waves with honey high-lights. Her breasts were just barely hidden by her blue top, attracting several of the male's attentions in line. Alec even did a double take, but dropped his eyes when he saw how icy hers were. He might be a player, but so was she.

Chris smiled evilly. Here was eye-candy, someone to help make the other campers' lives hell and a ratings boost all in one package. "Hello, Angela."

Angela smiled a cold smile, removing her obviously designer sunglasses from her eyes and sliding them up onto her hair. "Hello Chris," she said with a bouncy voice, strutting towards him and Charlie and brushing past him with a suggestive wink. "Great to be here."

Angela walked over to the line, not touching her luggage. The only bag she had grabbed from the limo happened to be a little purse which she slung over her shoulder as she walked. Stopping in front of the line of people who stared back at her, she looked everyone up and down, sizing everyone up, but when she saw Mark, her face broke into a heart-stopping grin. Angela pranced over to him. "Hi, I'm Angela." Then she turned to Ethan and stared at him for a second. When he didn't immediately move, she raised an eyebrow. Ethan mirrored the expression. "Uh, move it!" she said snottily.

Both Ethan's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Hey, Barbie, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but this ain't Malibu, this is not your beach house and we do not worship you. So why don't we try this again?" Admittedly, if she wasn't a girl, she'd have gotten hit, but Ethan thought he'd done a good job of being nice - ish.

Angela rolled her pretty blue eyes. "Excuse me, Mr. Rebel without a cause, but no one asked for your opinion. So. Move. It."

Ethan glared hard, balling his hands into fists. His contact-blacked eyes blazed at her. "You don't know me," he said in a hard, quiet voice, before moving, and, surprising absolutely everyone, going to stand by Fallen. Fallen glanced at him and then away, unconcerned. Like she hadn't just choked him out.

Chris and Charlie actually stared for a second before they were reminded of the next contestant by the sound of another limo pulling up. They turned around just as a shorter, but just as beautiful blond stepped out. She seemed to strike a pose, and her pose was worthy of the clothes she was wearing. An off the shoulder crop top flaunted slender shoulders and a skinny frame and lovely combat boot-heels came up and over her skinny jeans. Charlie nodded at the new contestant. "Welcome, Fran. Love the boots."

Fran smiled charmingly; a coy little half-smile that made her look impish. "Thanks. Got a good deal for them. Like your earrings. Very fabeau."

Fran took a second to grab her four suit cases before handing them to one of the bell boys that was waiting. She then looked down the line of her fellow competitors. Some of them would definitely need her expertise. Especially the slut in blue - talk about white-trash coutour.

Fran unwittingly took her place next to the most fashionable people on the island so far; Mark and Delilah. Delilah sent her an awful glare that Fran didn't notice while Mark appraised her clothing with a smile. As a model, he was good at recognizing good clothes when he saw them, and Fran definitely had good taste.

Another limo pulled up to where Fran's had just departed and there was a long pause in which nothing happened. Everyone stared at the door for what seemed like ten minutes, but was realistically like, two. Chris had just pulled out the cell phone Charlie had stolen from him earlier to check the situation when the limo door burst open with much more force than was necessary. A girl peeked her head out at them all with a wide smile. "Oh, how I love making an entrance," she said, her heavy accent coating every word with Spanish flare.

Chris snapped the phone shut, looking annoyed. "Yeah, well, Camille, if everyone took their time to 'make an entrance' we wouldn't have enough time on the show, so why don't you just go stand in line with everyone else and stop wasting precious time and money." Chris rubbed his fingers together for emphasis.

Camille's smile turned to a shocked gape. She began to string a long, angry sounding rant of things in Spanish together while she got her things out of the limo. It definitely didn't sound like she was singing Chris's praises. It only ended when she finally walked past him, stomping on his foot.

Chris swore under his breath, wincing, but not actually making a move to grab his poor foot. The Latina who now looked rather sulky parked herself in the center of the line, regardless of who she was next to you. "Talk about temper," Delilah snarked, causing Fran to turn to her with a raised eyebrow. Had she really just said that? Angela, on the other hand, laughed. Camille ignored them with a stubborn little huff.

Camille's limo pulled away only to be immediately replaced with the next one. A young boy with a lanky, skinny build climbed out of the car, reading through a book that didn't register as English. It was both Camille and Maria who recognized the Spanish novel. His brown eyes flew up to Chris as the host started, "Hey, Jaime. How's it coming, learning Arabic and all? You going to be ready to play translator when we go to Honduras and everything?" Chris asked smugly, clearly making fun of the geekish boy.

Jaime looked up at him boredly. "Honduras is a Spanish speaking country."

Without another word the kid continued over to where the other campers were waiting while Chris glared at Charlie for giggling at him. Charlie continued to giggle, despite his death glare, which eventually softened. The campers couldn't believe what they were seeing; Chris McClain was softening!

Another limo pulled up, this one bringing two people. "Apparently we ran out of limos," Chris said with a tiny pull at his collar. "Hehe. Sorry you and Zane had to share one, Halyn," Chris didn't even sound slightly apologetic, which might be the reason the girl didn't even bother responding. She walked past without a word, her blond hair sweeping into her face and shading her eyes from the others. Chris then turned to the boy who'd gotten out of the car with Halyn. "Zane, my man. Ready for death-defying stunts and life-threatening challenges that you can't sue us for!"

Zane's face lit up. "Hell yes, I am, Chris! Can't wait to pull my first big one. Its gonna be awesome!" He ran towards the others, his red hair sticking out in the crowd. "What's up, my fellow inmates. I'm Zane; good to meet you!"

There were a couple of responses - a lot of whatevers - but Emmett's big, hearty, "Awesome to meet you too, Zane, dude!" stood out as he stepped forward, giving the smaller guy a high-five. Then he turned back to Lyn, who'd watched the two interact with a strange half-smile. "He seems cool. Maybe we can be on the same team!"

Lyn nodded, though somewhat less enthused, she still had a small half-smile on her face, which Emmett considered a major win. He smiled, tuning back into the competition just as Chris said, "Hello Daniella. Great to have you on the show." While Emmett had been talking to Lyn, another black stretch had pulled up and a tall girl had stepped out. She was gorgeous - lean and thin with muscle definition, but not so much that it was unattractive. It just showed she'd worked for her body. "Your manager called to tell me to let you know Automan Racing wants you to represent your company well on here."

Daniella smiled a little secret smile. "First, Chris, call me Dani, please. Second, of course I'll do my company proud. Wouldn't dream of embarrassing them. I came here to win, and I'm going to." She walked past Chris, radiating confidence that had some of the more nervous campers shifting in place.

Chris nodded. "I'm sure you will. Now, for our last two contestants, Robbie and Jason!"

As he voiced this, the final limo pulled up, revealing two guys. One was blond-haired and blue-eyed, tall with a lean figure. The other was also tall, but rather opposite as far as looks went. Where the first was fairer in color, he was darker - darker hair, darker eyes and a darker skin tone. He was also lanky and thin. He addressed the crowd gathered before him first. "Whoa! Are we the last ones here? Awesome! Hey Chris. Great to be here."

"Hey, Robbie. Can't wait to see you in action, man. Here your legend on the board." He fist bumped Robbie as he walked past. "And Jason. Welcome to the show!" He turned to Charlie and muttered, "Wonder how long he's gonna last."

Jason didn't notice the snide comment, or, if he did, he ignored it. "Hey, Chris," he said, his softer voice a big change up from Robbie and the other last few contestants. "Good to be here."

It didn't sound like even he quite believed it.

Fianlly, all twenty four campers had arrived. Now, it was time for the fun part. Chris and Charlie turned on the campers, Chris rubbing his hands together in what could be considered both evil and worrisome, based on how you viewed Chris himself. "Hello campers, I am your host, Chris McClain, and this is my co-host, Charlie Maglene. She is here to help me keep an eye on you guys, host the show and keep the ratings up. In addition to her arrival, a lot of other new things will be implemented this year. The rules have changed kiddies. We're not at Wawanakwa anymore. This time, we're traveling all around the world, going to all sorts of iconic places for challenges. Speaking of challenges..." Chris trailed off with a somewhat evil chuckle. "Charlie, why don't you explain?"

Charlie smiled, looking sweeter than Chris by far, but there was still a glint in her eyes that said that she wasn't all sugar and spice and everything nice. "Love to, Chris. You see, this year, things have changed a bit. Most weeks, we will just have regular challenges - team against team, winner gets immunity and loser has to vote off a team mate. However, in addition, we will also be having reward challenges this season which could be for entire teams, or they could be for only a couple people. The winners of reward challenges always get immunity in addition to other small perks."

Chris checked his watch. "You're first reward challenge begins now. Campers, your challenge is to find out which team you're on. Good luck."

* * *

**A/N: Finished it! Finally!**

**Good lord, took me long enough, huh? Anyway, I'm hoping to finally get back into this story, but really, I make no promises.**

**Review please! Let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed finally seeing your characters. It was a thrill to finally get to write them all out. Thank you for reading. Until we next meet.**

**Madly Yours,  
Jassabella**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lovley readers, I present you with chapter 3! The first challenge! WHOOO!**

**By the way, as the number of people goes down, these will become more organized, but right now, I'm trying to fit twenty-four people into one chapter, so I have to skip around a lot.**

Chapter 3

Charging Lions and Mauling Tigers and Fanged Bears, Oh My!

* * *

"Your first reward challenge begins now. Campers, your challenge is to find out which team you're on. Good luck."

The entire line of campers stared at Chris like he'd grown a second head. Chris looked around his immediate perimeter, checking to see if they were looking at anything else. But no, they were staring at him. Finally, Angela spoke up, her voice just as snotty as it had been earlier; "Um, what do you want us to do?" she asked.

Chris gestured for Charlie to take the lead with the classic "you first" movement. Charlie turned to them. "You will go over to the little forest area over there and figure out which team you're on. Whenever you figure it out, you go stand by the tarp with your team name. First two people to figure it out - one for each team - win automatic immunity from the first vote-off and a first class ticket when we go to our next destination. First entire team to get their members gets a small advantage in the first elimination challenge." She looked at all the campers. "Is that clear?"

Joseph shyly raised his hand before dropping it when he realized no one else was going to do the same. "How exactly do we go about finding out which team we're on?"

There was a chorus of 'yeahs' signifying that this was the part that no one had understood. Charlie giggled in response. "Oh. There's little envelopes in that bucket at the entrance with your names on it. You open the one with your name on it and it'll give you a clue. You follow the clues until you hit the end of the paper trail, where, if you've read all your clues correctly, your teams banner will be stationed."

"We all good now?" Chris asked, stepping back in. When there were no more questions he smirked. "Then... GO!"

There was a big rush forward toward the front of the hotel were the contestants would be staying. Workers and other guests dove out of the way of the stampede that was twenty four strong. Among the first to reach the bucket were Emmett, because of his height, Lyn, because Emmett had dragged her, Andy, Daniella and Hunter. After that, it was just wave after wave of contestants, digging through the bin to find their names. Daniella found her name first and ran off quickly, reading as she went. "'Find your not-so-distant genetic relatives.'" She disappeared into the trees with Hunter hot on her trail - his clue was the same as hers.

Angela clawed at someone - ahem, Camille - which would have probably started a fight right there, were it not for the fact that before Camille could react, Angela was shoved out of the way by Delilah who was busy pushing Alec off of her.

Ethan had made his way to the front of the mob fairly easily (c'mon, who was actually going to stand in his way?) and found his name, instantly escaping the clutches of the crowd and running out. He looked back once to see Will and Robbie departing from the circle soon after with a disgruntled Fran on their heels. He also looked back at just the right moment because he got to witness the shortest person on the show, a.k.a the girl who'd choked him earlier - Fallen, he thought her name was - climb on the big musician guy in order to get closer to the bucket.

Ethan surprised himself by laughing at her before he disappeared into the tree-line himself. Shouldn't he want to make her life hell for choking him out? It wasn't like he could beat her to a pulp to even them out. She was a girl, and men never hit girls - not real men. But he didn't even want to be mean to her. He just found her kind of funny.

Fallen grabbed her envelope and then the envelope with the name "Donnie" scrawled across the front. The giant who was currently acting as her ladder stood up straight and she handed it to him. "Thanks for the lift," she said briefly, sliding off of his back.

Donnie nodded easily, backing them both out of the remainder of the mob. Lily, Jaime, Joseph and Samantha were off to the sides, trying to get in without getting Mauled by Angela and Delilah who were going after anyone who even tried to get in their way. "Any time," he assured the small girl as he began jogging, opening his envelope as he went. "'Your mascot can't legally be killed, but its dead alright. One closer to extinction.'" That was... weird.

Fallen sped past Donnie at a quick run. Damn, she was fast for her size. He picked up the pace, hoping to match her and follow her, in case she was able to figure the clue out - she'd had the same one as him, after all.

Emmett and Lyn finally found their cards, escaping quickly. "Whoo!" Emmett exclaimed after they both read their clues outloud. "I think that means we're going to be on the same team!" The goth girl wasn't nearly as enthusiastic, but she did smile a little bit, something she seemed to be doing a lot today. It was nice.

Delilah finally found her name and ripped open the envelope from only a few steps away. She made a sound of disgust before stamping her foot and walking towards where everyone else had gone. Others passed her, but she refused to run to catch up. Alec passed her up, mocking her by running backwards and even running circles around her. She flipped him off which only made him laugh as he ran off. Even those who hadn't originally dove into the fray were passing her up now. Samantha was getting several feet father ahead by the second.

Will had gotten his clue just after Hunter and Dani and had followed them into the trees. Upon entering the little wooded area, you would see several tarps all lined up with large animals in various species and diffent poses with diffent names plastered on them. The first few had absolutely nothing to do with dead animals or endangered species - which, of course, was what the clue spoke of when it said it was illegal to kill them.

Will was the first to find his second clue tacked to one of the tarps, along with several other names. The tarp showed a picture of a dolphin with x's for eyes with the words 'Dead Dolphins' scrawled over it. Will could honestly say he was thrilled that this wasn't going to be his team name. Who would want to be the Dead Dolphins? That was kind of depressing. Dophins were cool. There never hurt anybody and they were smart. He ripped open his next clue. "Small but mighty. Boys watch out - the girls will eat you alive."

Will got the distinct feeling that this clue was a little more accurate than it was meant to be.

The way it turned out was that twelve people - six boys, six girls - got one clue and the other twelve got another one. That was just for the first clue, though. For the second clue, no two people were given the same hint - some were even given different types of clues. Hunter and Donnie had ended up discussing Donnie's clue - "Tread light; we bite" - which had both of them confused. It took a second to realize what was happening when Camille and Delilah came through, nearly wrestling each other. "Chick fight!" Donnie said happily as they both looked on, too stunned to do anything.

Halyn had been accompanied by Jason. Neither talked to the other, but both managed to find their second clues, despite the lack of communication. They were having a bit of trouble finding their second. Jason's was coded and Halyn didn't want to know what hers meant by "rabid flyers."

Ethan was starting to get frustrated with his second clue when he saw that Jaime kid get his third clue. "Dude! What the hell kind of bug wears a jacket?" he asked nobody in particular.

"A yellow jacket - its a type of wasp," Will said helpfully from where he was standing in front of a tarp, looking from it back to his clue, trying to see if there was a connection. His eyebrows furrowed. "Hey, um, do you think you can help me out?" Will turned toward him fully now. He didn't look Ethan in the eye. "Do you know of a species of animal where the females eat the males?"

That brought a smirk to Ethan's face. "Oh, that's gotta be the preying mantis one I saw earlier! Did you know the chicks bite off the dude's head? While they're having sex! Best way to die ever, if you ask me."

"Wouldn't that kind of depend on which head the girl bit off?" a female voice asked. Both Will and Ethan winced at the mention of... another head being bitten off, and turned to see Daniella just taking her name off the tack of one of the tarps that read "Homing Wasps" and adding it to the stack of three clues that were already in her hand. She winked at them before turning and walking away again. "Good luck boys."

Emmett and Lyn were both on their third clue and were still working together to try and figure things out. If one of the names on the tarps was extremely ridiculous - more so than the others, anyway - he'd make a joke and she'd reluctantly laugh. Emmett found the answer to his third clue and, as a result, his fourth clue on a tarp marked "Hot Monkeys." "You know," Emmett started, "I don't think I've ever seen a hot monkey. I mean, they're all hairy and I couldn't even imagine going on a date with one of them. It'd probably be a lot like going on a date with that Angela chick, 'cept the monkey might have better manners."

Lyn laughed, and though it wasn't loud or as throaty as Emmett's, he could definitely tell she was laughing for real. Lyn was a little withdrawn; he could respect that. "Yeah, definitely have better manners," she agreed as they set off to find her next clue.

Lily felt really lost. She hadn't found anyone to work with and she wasn't able to flag anyone down and she didn't understand her second clue at all. "Agnfde Eabrs." Those weren't even words! Unless they were, like, Swedish, or something, but Lily didn't speak Swedish, so even if they were words, they were of no use to her.

One of the other contestants ran by her. "Um, excuse me!" she called after them, but they were gone by the time she got the words out. She slumped. Well that sucked. It was going to take her eons to figure this out! She whined a little bit. There was no way she was going to win immunity.

One hour later saw most of the campers still on their third or fourth clue - or their second in the cases of Lily, Delilah, Camille, Alec and Mark. However, it saw Daniella with five clues in her hand, looking for the answer to the latest one. This last clue had taken a while to figure out, but she had. For the newest one, the letters of the words were scrambled, so, really "Arggin Guoarsc" meant nothing. Daniella had no idea what the first word was, but she had managed to sort out the second word as Cougars. Now alls she had to do was find a tarp with Cougars on it, match up the letters to whatever the other word was and find her next clue. Dani really hoped she was getting close to the end.

Dani ran through a patch of bushes, cussing when it ripped into the bottoms of her jeans, causing the already frayed ends to drag on the floor, but didn't care for long. She spotted the sign, Raging Cougars with one guy and one girl standing in front of it. Raging... it fit with the letters on her hint! She dashed forward.

Obviously hearing her approach, both the boy and girl turned around. Originally, Dani had just assumed that they had both found clues their next clues first and were standing there, decoding or processing. That obviously wasn't the case because the girl in the bunch was Charlie. "Hey, Dani. Congratulations on being the second member of the Raging Cougars to finish your team hunt. Unfortunately, Robbie, here, beat you to it, so you don't win the immunity. Sorry about that." Charlie cocked her head to the side with an apologetic look.

Dani sighed dejectedly. She'd been so sure she'd been at the head of the pack! "Congrats," she acknowledged before slumping against a tree.

Will had managed to find his third, fourth and fifth clue fairly easily after Ethan had revealed that little fact about the insect known as the mantis. Will wasn't sure he wanted to know why exactly Ethan knew that, so he pretended it was like any other useless little tidbit of knowledge and stored it away. His fifth clue was simple and obvious. "Quiet Lupe." He knew it as soon as he saw it, but was disappointed to see several people already standing around the post in wait. Samantha, Fallen, Donnie and Mark were all sitting in wait, Fallen and Donnie apparently playing some sort of mirror game where they had to copy each other movements. They must have already been there for a while.

Chris was there too, apparently waiting for the campers. He gave his normal TV star smile just as Will made his way closer. "Hey, Will, dude. Congrats on being the fifth member of the Silent Wolves to make it here. Sadly, you do not win immunity for this next elimination challenge, so good luck to you."

Will nodded in understanding, but said nothing in response, but had a surround sound quality understanding of the voice behind him. "Ugh! So this means all that work was for nothing? God! Well, who did win?"

Will and the others - even Fallen and Donnie who hadn't even paid attention to Will's entrance - looked over at the voice, though it was clear who it was. Camille stood with her hand on her hips, looking way overdramatic and kinda pissed. Chris didn't have time to answer before Fallen had jumped in, waving in the general direction of Mark and Samatha; "Chickidee over there got here way before any of us."

By "chickidee" she meant "Sam."

Camille huffed in response, but didn't argue and just stomped her way past Will and over to where Mark had situated himself.

After the initial arrivals, other campers started flowing in too, until eventually, there were only small numbers of people missing. The Cougars were missing five of their members while the wolves were only missing two. Over where the Cougars were stationed, people were starting to get frustrated as it began to get dark, which would make it even harder for the last five to find their way around. The Wolves, on the other hand, were taking bets on who their last two teammates would be. Maria and Ethan were both betting Angela would be one of them and Fran seemed stongly inclined that the "kid with the white hair" (Joseph) would be on their team.

Fran was wrong, of course, since Joseph was already resting on the Cougars side, talking to Jaime about all the languages the kid spoke. Jaime, Joseph learned, was a lot like google translate, only less languages and less syntax errors.

Emmett and Lyn were among those who had yet to find their team. Emmett had found all of his hints, but two of Lyn's had been in Latin, which neither of them had understood, so it had taken a while to figure out where they were supposed to go. Finally, they retrieved her last one. Emmett was relieved to find that their hints were related; "Go Mad Wildcats!" "Meow Rage!" Neither made much sense, but they sounded like they at least had the same subject - angry large cats, apparently.

The clues only made sense when Lyn and Emmett finally stumbled upon the group of people standing in front of a tarp that said "Raging Cougars." It really explained a lot. Lyn noticed with a frown that almost the whole team was there. She counted eight, aside from Charlie, meaning that besides themselves, only two people were left out there. She really hoped that that Angela girl wasn't on their team.

Charlie smiled at the two of them. "Lyn, Emmett! Glad you made it. You make up the ninth and tenth members of the Raging Cougars-"

Static cut off whatever else Charlie was going to say. The blond woman held up a finger, plucking a walkie-talkie from her belt and holding it up. The sound was loud enough to call every camper's attention to her, so they all heard Chris' static-muffled voice say, "Hey, Charlie. The wolves have just collected our last member. Cougars lose and you owe me five dollars." Charlie shot a quick, embarassed look around before turning her attention back on the little black and yellow communication device. "You can have your members comb the woods for the last two if you're not in the mood to wait, but I'm going to go ahead and take the Wolves to get room assignments and such. McClain, over and out."

Charlie sighed as the other members gave a collective groan. They'd lost! Damn. Charlie slipped the walkie-talkie back onto her belt. "Alright, Cougars. Lets go look for Alec and Angela. I don't want to be stuck out here all night." There was another collective groan at the mention of who their last two members were.

Chris and the Wolves entered the lobby. It was about ten at night and everyone looked tired, or, in Lily's case, guilty. She felt bad for holding up her team. There were four room keys waiting on the counter and Chris grabbed them, holding them up. "Alright, Wolves, this is how its going to work this season. Whenever we get to a new location, we go inside whatever hotel or travel lodge and deal with sleeping arrangements. Tonight, we're doing three to a room. A piece of advice - try to make friendly. You're stuck with them for at least a week, and you may be again. But hey, if you choose to alienate each other, better ratings and a pay boost for me, so its up to you."

Donnie raised his hand. "Can I room with Fallen? I promise to behave."

Chris shook his head. "Sorry, no can do, kiddies. Otherwise I would. Co-ed living arrangements would be so much fun! But sadly, most of you are underage, so we have to be good little show-hosts and and at least pretend to make an attempt to keep you guys clean."

The girls sighed in relief while Fallen shrugged at Donnie, like "what can you do?" The boys were a different story. Notably Ethan, Mark Zane and Donnie all looked disappointed. Jason, on the other hand, had gone a little pink at the thought of sharing a room with a girl and Will remained impassive on the outside. On the inside, Will was relieved to hear he wouldn't be sharing a room with a girl. Girls were tricky creatures who almost always wanted something; especially when it came to him.

Chris chuckled a little bit before plucking one of the key rings out of his hand. "Alright, now that that's settled, room assignments. Will, Donnie, Ethan, you'll be on the second floor, room 217." He tossed it at Ethan who caught them. "Mark, Zane, Jason, also on the second floor. Room 215." Chris tossed them to Zane who fumbled them once, but managed to catch them before they hit the ground. "Fallen, Fran and Maria, you guys are on the fourth floor (due to reservation problems) and are in room 411." The keys were handed to Maria. "Leaving Samantha, Lily and Camille in room 216, also on the second floor." Chris handed off the last set of keys to Camille. "Well, go get settled and get to sleep. Tomorrow, you get to relax... Mostly."

The Cougars were still out in the wooded area, searching for Angela and Alec. They'd broken off into three groups of three and a group of two and were combing the area. Charlie had a flashlight, but other than that, they were in pitch darkness, which the surrounding trees and giant tarps made more eerie.

Hunter, Dani and Robbie had gone off in one group and were stumbling about, looking for the last two contestants. Dani tripped and was forced to catch herself by grabbing onto Hunter's shoulder, just as he reached out to catch her. What she'd tripped on happened to be a large stick that snapped loudly, followed by a deafening silence and an awkward, prolonged stare between Hunter and Daniella while he held her up.

Robbie rolled his eyes in response. Here for less than eight hours, and he'd already been stuck with two people making googly-eyes at each other. What the hell, man?

But then he heard it; a short little gasp.

"Whoa," he said, which broke the trance that both Daniella and Hunter seemed to be in, and he righted her, instantly breaking the silence as her shoes crunched back on the ground. One of them began to speak, but Robbie put his fingers to his lips and made a shushing noise, effectively stopping whichever one of them was going to speak. He listened careful and heard a rustle and another gasp. He frowned, crouching over and taking a step forward, motioning for the other two to stay put. "I think I hear something," he whispered.

That wasn't good enough for Dani. "Dude, what are you doing?" she whispered fiercly.

Robbie made another shushing sound. "Just trust me." He crept forward, hardly making a sound though he stood on piles of old, crunchy leaves. Robbie followed his ears and came up next to a tree where the sound was coming from. He stopped, and peered around the tree. "Dude, you have got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed loudly, shattering the silence effectively. Robbie turned back to the other two, incredulous and irritated. "I found them; they're back here sucking face. She might even be eating his." He rolled his eyes and made a sound of disgust, walking back to the other two who'd made up his search team. "That's ridiculous. Don't choke on her tongue!" he called out behind the tree.

Hunter rolled his eyes too. Really? That Angela girl had looked kind of ho-ish, but hooking up with the asshole who'd literally made a display out of treating the little girl like an object earlier? Of course, she hadn't been there when that happened, but it was kinda obvious he was a player.

Dani looked pissed, but cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Hey, we found them!" When she dropped her hands to her side, Hunter swore he heard her mumble, "Bring a morning after pill." He fought the urge to laugh.

Slowly, the other Cougars filed into the area, as Alec and Angela stepped out from behind the tree they'd been making out behind. They looked messy and strangely happy, but not guilty. Delilah raised her eyebrows, but didn't seem shocked. The other Cougars were kind of pissed. Well, no, very pissed. "You lost us the challenge!" Andy said.

Angela scoffed. "So what? Its not as if any of you could win without us anyway. You need leaders, which, clearly, none of you are. Alec and I found that we had a sense of..." she turned to wink at him, "leadership in common, so we, ahem, celebrated out common interest in winning."

"Right, and making us lose is helping how?" Lyn interjected.

Alec lazily slung his arm over Angela's shoulder, his mussed hair making him look oddly sexy, but repulsive at the same time. "It got your attention, didn't it?" Alec was grinning at Lyn, looking her up and down like a piece of meat which pissed off several people, including Emmett, who edged in front of her, drawing Alec's eyes to him instead. "It made you pay attention to the serious lack of leadership this team possesses."

"Oh, please!" Dani interjected. "If you two had a single ounce of leadership in either of your, or, you know, combined, you would have been the first to finish, or at least been trying to help others you suspected might be on your team. Not pulling this shit."

~World Tour~

Dani: "I swear! We lose the first elimination challenge, I don't care who actually loses it for us, they are gone, starting with her."

Emmett: "I'm about to pound Alec into the ground. Maybe I could get that Ethan guy to help me. I'm sure he'd appreciate the chance to finish what he started this morning. There's no way I'm going to let him treat the other girls like he treated that short girl this morning. Not a chance. If he so much as touches one of the girls in an unwanted way, he's mince meat."

Angela: "They're all so whiny! 'Oh, you lost us the challenge.' Cry me a river. Hello, it was just a reward challenge. Its not like any of us are going to go home for it. Besides, Alec's a good stepping stool to boost me up to the top of these losers. This little stunt caught their attention, and when they realize the team is going to fall apart without a leader - aheam _me _- they'll come running. Its perfect!"

~World Tour~

The Cougars were given their rooms on the third floor. However, the arrangements didn't go quite... well. As soon as the residents of room 312 entered, there was almost a brawl. Andy had apparently stolen Angela's chosen bed and refused to give it up to the queen bitch. The fact that Hunter and Emmett had to rush in and break up the little cat-fight brought up all Angela's hate factor just a bit more. Andy got to keep her bed and Angela ended up with two bruises and a pulled extension.

The other resident in the room, Delilah, hadn't seemed inclined to help with the situation in any way, or even interested in what her roommates were doing. She'd been reading a magazine the whole time the other two girls had been fighting, not even batting an eyelash.

Emmett was pretty sure Alec was the luckiest bastard in the world right then, because he hadn't been roomed with him. Emmett had ended up with Hunter and Joseph while Alec had been roomed with Jaime and Robbie. It wasn't like Emmett had anything against Joseph - guy seemed alright enough - but he kind of wished Robbie had been his other roommate. He could see him and Robbie being great buds.

The other group of girls had no problems. Dani had gone straight for the showers and taken the only open bed when she came out. Halyn still hadn't spoken a word to anyone and Lyn was listening to her iPod, so all was peaceful in the second Cougar girls' room, which was good, since the hotel had already recieved complaints from customers about the disturbance.

Alec and Robbie had gotten a little snarky with each other at first, but that had gradually just defused into a mutal silence that was only broken by Jaime muttering something in another languge while he wrote. It was clear that there was no beef, but they didn't like each other and Jaime refused to be dragged into it.

Up on the fourth floor, the wolf girls had already pretty much settled. Fallen had just shoved her duffle under her bed and began sketching while Fran had begun to unpack her outfits, putting anything that might wrinkle if left unattended up in the wardrobe. Maria went to take a shower. Unknown to the other girl, Fran peeked over at her a couple times as she unpacked. Fallen, Fran had come to see, was a really pretty girl, even with the scar that ran up the length of her left forearm, but the way she dressed didn't flatter her at all. Her baggy jeans hid any curves and made her look thicker than she was, and the shirt she was wearing looked like something out of a cheap guy's department. Fran prayed the other girl would dress better tomorrow.

It was the time Fran peeked back to check on Fallen and she wasn't there that caught her attention.

In the one and a half minute or so that Fran hadn't looked back, Fallen had managed to get up and creep all the way across the room without Fran noticing. Oddly enough, the black and white haired girl in question was crouching by the bathroom door. "Fallen?" Fran questioned slowly.

Fallen put a finger up to her lips, much like Robbie had earlier, and gestured for her to come closer. Fran did, the question clear on her face. That was quickly cleared up when she got to the door. The sound of Maria singing filtered through the door, making Fran gape and look at Fallen, surprised. She'd been so quiet. "She's good," Fallen mouthed with a smile.

The other room of girls on the Silent Wolves team turned out to be pretty much the embodiment of their name - silent. Lily and Sam were quiet as doormice and without someone to really talk to, Camille was pretty quiet too. The silence was only broken by the occasional comment.

Will, Donnie and Ethan were a lot less quiet. Donnie and Ethan were both playing music - loudly. And different songs so that the two sounds clashed awfully. Will had mostly stayed on his bed, reading, not getting involved in the apparent battle of the bands the two darker men were hosting. Ethan pulled out a couple shirts and jeans, stuffing them into the dresser messily - not like anyone expected him to be Martha Stewart anyway.

It was when Ethan pulled out a book that Will became interested. Will sat up, reaching for the book so he could read the title. Of all people, he hadn't expected Ethan to have any real literature on him. The book was snatched away by another before he could check the spine, and Will looked up to see an extremely pissed off looking Ethan who had thrown the book back into his duffle already, ruining any chance Will might've had to get a peek at the title. "Don't touch my shit, man, or we're gonna have a problem." Ethan warned, sounding every bit the juvie-bound punk he was.

Will simply put his hands up in surrender, not really wanting to fight this guy. "Sorry," Will said.

Ethan seemed to accept this show of surrender and nodded, going back to whatever he had been doing. Will sat back on his bed, briefly glancing at the duffle, wondering what book Ethan liked enough to actually take with him to a reality show.

Zane, Jason and Mark all basically kept to themselves. They'd talked when they'd ordered room-service, chosen beds and chosen a TV station, and that had been it. They didn't really have issues with one another like some of the other, more quiet rooms did, but they didn't have anything in common either.

Whether the living arrangements were ideal or not, almost everyone was out like a light before 1 o'clock, some because the day had been tiring and then some because they had jetlag from hell. First day finished. Now they had to wait to see what the hell was going to happen to them all next. Who would go home? They'd have to wait.

Waiting just might be worse than the hellish things they all knew this show would put them through.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! Two chapters in less than a week? Unheard of. Well, at least for me, as of recent.**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you'd like to see more of. What was your favorite scene? Who is your favorite character. Which characters are you hoping will get together. I don't know unless you tell me!**

**Until we next meet.**

**Madly Yours,  
Jassabella**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ello, my lovelies. This is chapter four! Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4

They Maid Me!

* * *

The first night at La Casa Suites went off without much of a hitch. Unfortunately, the same thing could not be said for the next day. Several mishaps and bouts of extreme, well, drama were what shaped the day.

The morning started peacefully enough. The early risers got up and went downstairs to eat breakfast while the ones who weren't so much with the early rising slept in undisturbed - unless it was by their roommates, like when Andy threw a pillow at Angela because she was snoring. Halyn was the first one up that morning and was down in the dining room by seven, closely followed by Joseph and Dani, who was used to getting up early from all her training. Other early risers included Samantha, Will and Hunter. And Samantha waking up had woken Fallen up because she was a light sleeper (try living with four brothers and see how soundly you sleep!) Though the girl had eaten a bowl of cereal and disappeared.

Emmett and Robbie had met each other on the way out of their rooms and were now sitting together, discussing their individual strategies for winning the show. Emmett, Robbie discovered, was a lot like Owen from season one, but a much more capable contender. Emmett had four goals; to get as far as he could in the show, to make new friends, possibly even find himself a girlfriend and have a kick-ass time. That was it.

Robbie himself had similar motives, but he did want to win so he could sponsor himself in the Ultimate Skate tournament. However, if he lost, it wouldn't be the end of the world for him and he'd continue to cheer on his teammates and friends from the sidelines - or home or some remote resort; wherever they sent the losers this season.

Delilah had just walked out of the bathroom when she was assaulted with the sight of her step-brother making out with a scantily clad Angela on her bed. The girl let out a sound of utter disgust, nearly dropping her towel as she used one hand to block out the sight before her. Her presence didn't bother or deter the couple. Alec just switched their positions so that his shirt covered back was toward her. "Get lost," Angela said before giggling.

Delilah quirked a brow at the audacity of the girl - telling her what to do? Who did she think she was? - but said nothing because she decided she didn't particularly want to watch her brother make another conquest. So she grabbed some clothes and disappeared back into the bathroom.

~World Tour~

Delilah: "I don't like this Angela chick, but neither does anyone else, so my work's taken care of there. She's already established herself as the mean girl, so I can fly under the radar until she's gone and then really take over - starting with the boys, of course."

Angela: "Alec and I decided it would be for the best if we got Delilah voted off, but I don't know. I think I might be able to convince her to help me."

Chris: "The beauty of this season is we brought on two girls with traits of our earlier Queen of Sabotage, Heather. The difference is, neither are as creative or coniving as Season one, two and three's evil queen. They both think they can run the game like she did, but I think both are going to be unpleasantly surprised by girls like Dani and Fallen who may seem like sugar and spice and everything nice, but can really be rather cut-throat when they need to be. Oh, and then we have our sirs who could be running everything soon. Like Alec, for instance, or even Ethan if he makes the effort. This is going to be sweet."

~World Tour~

Ethan was awoken by the sound of a loud thump. Blue eyes slowly opened and peered around the room lazily to see what could have possibly made that noise. Will's bed was empty, the sheets messily pulled back up and so was Donnie's. Donnie's sheets, however, were pulled off the side of the bed, trailing down to the floor in a linen waterfall of white. Ethan pulled himself up a little bit, half-sitting, half-leaning, his eyes trailing down the sheets to find Donnie's bare back and mess of red and black hair.

Donnie had fallen off the bed. His body hitting the floor had woken Ethan up. And he was still snoozing like it was nobody's business. Ethan glared at the shirtless guy on the ground before throwing his own blankets off and stalking towards the bathroom, kicking Donnie's foot out of the way as he went.

The skinny musician jerked up roughly, eyes still shut. His brow creased as he felt the hardwood of the floors beneath his hands and stomach. He felt it out, eyes still shut, running his fingertips over individual creases in the boards before running his hands forward until the met the base of the nightstand that seperated his bed from Will's. Donnie frowned again before curling his arms under his head and falling asleep once more.

Lyn woke up in her room alone. Halyn and Dani had already headed out so she was left to get ready in solitude - how she liked it. She dressed in her signature black, but at the last second, decided instead of a full black shirt, she could wear the one with light grey embossing on it. Emmett had told her he liked the grey in her eyes yesterday. Lyn stared at her reflection which was significantly brightened by the hints of grey that had the silverish tone in her eyes gleaming.

And she smiled a small smile and went to go eat.

By the time Fran made it downstairs, dressed and groomed to perfection, Ethan and Donnie were already in the midst of breakfast which meant that Fallen had three people looking for her now. Fran because Fallen had slipped out before she could suggest anything for the girl to wear, Donnie because Fallen was his little buddy now and he fully intended on enlisting her to help him write some new lyrics.

And Ethan... just because. He consoled himself with the thought that he was only looking for her because she was kind of hot and even though he was loathe to admit it, she'd gained his respect yesterday. She'd stood up for herself, first against him and then against that scum who grabbed her without even blinking. He'd never met a girl who'd put him in a choke hold in order to get his attention. And hell if she hadn't gotten his attention. His hormones now demanded he keep an eye out for her and his pride, no matter how wounded, even demanded a grudging like of her.

Of course, for all three cases, she was nowhere to be found and when Donnie asked Will, Zane (who still seemed to be waking up) Robbie and Emmett, all of them said they hadn't seen her.

Jaime and Joseph had gone to sit with Halyn. Halyn had still yet to say a word to anyone, even when she was being spoken to directly, so breakfast was a quiet affair for her with just the occasional comment being exchanged between Joseph and Jaime.

Mark was the last guy up, though Jason was still in the room, pulling on shoes when the model opened his eyes. Mark looked gorgeous - lazily sprawled on his bed, that bed-head that guys try to imitate with gels and such, and his shirtless chest being bared for everyone. Jason heard him stir and looked over at him. "Good mornin'," Jason greeted.

"Mm, morning," Mark replied, sitting up and stretching, his muscles flexing at the movement.

Jason quietly averts his eyes, blushing a bit. He's never seen a guy so confident just waking up. He clears his throat and pushes up off his bed, heading for the door. "Umm, everyone's already gone down for food so... ehm, meet us down there whenever you're ready, I guess?"

Mark waved him off, yawning and heading towards the bathroom with a sleepy slow walk that Jason knew would drive either of those two crazies on the other team nuts. He shook his head for thinking that and headed down to breakfast himself - but not without getting a nice eyeful of Alec and Angela's little room romp.

When Lily awoke that morning, it was to the sound of Camille's singing coming from the shower. Suffice it to say that it wasn't... Broadway material, and leave it at that. Both girls were soon down in the dining hall along with Maria. Fallen had also reappeared.

Perhaps her convenient return was tied to the fact that once all twenty-four contestants were present, the intercom in the dining hall came on, blasting Chris' voice into the room and managing to embody all his obnoxious superiority. "Contestants of Total Drama World Tour, please report to the kitchen... immediately!" The other guests looked around, perplexed, but all twenty four contestants got up, most sighing or groaning at the idea of a challenge this early in the morning.

All twenty four contestants filed into the kitchen which was still full of kitchen staff, so that made the task of standing their somewhat life-threatening. Chris was nowhere to be seen, but suddenly, a pantry opened and Charlie and Chris both stepped out, Charlie looking gorgeous in a short maid outfit and Chris looking dashing in a suit. "Hello, kiddies," Chris greeted with a positively evil grin. "I hope you like our outfits; you'll be wearing them pretty soon yourself." Chris stepped aside, revealing the little closet-like area to be filled with garment bags. "Robbie, Samantha, since you won the reward challenge, neither of your will be required to compete in today's task, but you still may help your team if you like."

Charlie chose this moment to step in. "So, there are over 100 rooms in La Casa Suites, but we chose the 66 dirtiest, rottenest rooms we could find. You will all be dressing up as staff and acting as housekeepers for these rooms. 33 rooms per team have been assigned - that's three per person, not counting the two with immunity."

"As the winning team," Camille interjected, sounding rather smug, "we were promised a slight edge in this challenge." The rest of her team made sounds of agreement, though some from the other team looked at her with malice. (cough cough, Delilah, who looked about ready to scratch her pretty eyes out.)

Chris smiled slightly wider. "Ah, yes, I was just getting to that. Thank you, Camille!" He turned back to the crowd that were eagerly awaiting instruction - if only so they could get out of the room with all the flying grease. Even the cooks were becoming interested in what was going on. "Silent Wolves, for your win, you were indeed promised an advantage. Your advantage is this - after every room is cleaned, one team member must come down and check it in with housekeeping at the front desk. Wolves, you will have the lower floors, while Cougars will have the upper floors, which means less time on the elevators, or stairs, if you should choose to make that trek."

Charlie took a quick glance at her watch and then sultrily tapped her hand with the soft end of the feather duster in her hand. "The challenge starts in 20 seconds and you have to put your outfits on before you begin cleaning. I suggest you get started."

Both hosts dived out of the way as all the contestants dove at the closet, going for the nearest outfit possible that was meant for their gender. Camille pushed Angela into the door and everything erupted. Ethan was using his elbows, aiming high to get people away from him and ended up getting Jaime right in the nose, causing a bit of blood to spurt from his nose, which consequently got blood on Lily. Lily, noticing this, was slightly horrified, which then turned to worried right after she saw the state of his nose.

Angela and Andy were currently fighting over a dress, just inside the closet and blocking the way to the other costumes. For this reason, Dani found it justifiable to ram them both, tackling them and separating them effectively.

The rest of the contestants dove into the depths of the closet, but the first to make it out without being injured was Fran, clutching a maid outfit for all she was worth and dashing towards her room to change. Soon after her was the man who was made for any adventure - including fighting off vicious competitors for a funky suit - Zane! And he was a faster runner, so he ended up having to hold the elevator door open for both Fran and Mark, who'd managed to get out fairly unscathed as well, though there were some pretty nasty welts on his arm that looked like they might have been made by a wicked set of Angela's stick on-nails.

Emmett was, again, dragging Lyn out of the fray when a real fight started between Camille and Angela with no warning. There was yelling, hair pulling, obscenity and both hosts seemed to get quite the kick out of it and Chris kept yelling, "Are you getting this?" at the camera crew.

Somehow a high heel ended up flying through the air, hitting Dani who in turn, joined the fight, which also brought Andy and Angela into the all out brawl. It was the two cougars and one wolf against the other two cougars, and damn if it didn't take six different guys to get them off each other. By then, all the girls who hadn't been involved in the fight had disappeared. Hunter had just picked up a still struggling Dani to drag her away from the others. When he dropped her back onto the floor, she swooped down and picked up a nearby dress that had been tossed aside in the pandemonium and ran for the stairs.

Alec had grabbed Angela, who seemed to give up at his touch and snuggled into his chest, crying, though they sounded really fake to all those surrounding her.

Hell, even some of the Wolves had broken in, though their only participant in the fight had been Camille, who was still spitting angry, but Donnie's hold looked tight enough to keep her back. Will and even Ethan had helped with Delilah and Andy, though it might have been in their best interest not to. "Tick tock!" Chris called to them, reminding them that right then, as they stood around, trying to keep another cat-fight from happening, they were losing valuable time in which the other team could be gaining the advantage. They dispersed quickly, picking up the remainder of the outfits and dashing to change into them.

"I look fabeau!" Fran exclaimed as she strutted out of her room in her sexy little maid uniform. It really looked good on her, accenting her longish, tanned legs. She cat-walked toward the elevator, which took forever to get there and stopped on the third floor to pick up both Lyn and Halyn, who were fully uniformed as well, having gotten out fairly quickly once the fight had broken out between the other girls on their team.

Fran, however, felt she should bow once the door to the elevator opened on the first floor, revealing Fallen and Emmett, both fully dressed in their costumes. Fran was an expert at the quick change and yet both had made it down her before her - they were definitely worthy of her respect.

Emmett received his room assignments first and practically sprinted to the elevator door, picking up Lyn along the way. Since she wasn't expecting this, she shrieked loudly enough to make Fallen and the lady manning the front desk wince and didn't calm down till Emmett set her down in the elevator and handed her a piece of paper.

Fran came up behind Fallen while Halyn stood, still quiet behind them. Fallen was clacking her little pumps on the ground as she bounced on the balls of her feet. It was clear the dress she'd picked for herself was a bit too big, based on the way it fell past her knees a bit and how it was clinched in the back to make it look like it fit well in the front. Fran's fit her torso but it was also a bit long on her. "How'd you get dressed so fast?" Fran asked, really curious.

The lady manning the desk handed Fallen a slip of paper with three three digit numbers scrawled across it and Fallen took it with a polite smile, slipping it into the pocket of her apron after giving it a once over. "I have four brothers, none of which really seemed to master the art of the knock." She shrugged like, "what can you do," before saying, "Ask Maria. I bet having all those siblings made her a pretty quick dresser as well." She saluted Fran in a way that managed to look both adorable and sarcastic in one go before taking off at a break neck pace for the stairs.

As if to demonstrate Fallen's point, Maria appeared moments later, just finishing Zane's tie for him while he looked as if he were about to die. Fran nodded, accepting the power of siblings without anymore doubt. "Do we really have to wear these," Zane asked with a tug at his tie, making Maria smack his hand.

Charlie popped up from behind the counter, grimacing to him. "If I have to wear it - and the producers insist that I do - then so do you."

Ethan, for his part, wasn't complaining about the fact he had to wear a suit. In fact, it actually looked pretty good on him. He'd even washed the gel out of his hair so that it fell in waves of black and blue on one side of his head, making him look like the most badass butler to ever exist. However, the tie was giving him trouble as well, and he didn't have a Maria to help him. Will had already gone downstairs, leaving both him and Donnie alone to dress. Finally, Ethan got so fed up, he crumpled the material of the tie and threw it on the floor. "Ugh, this is useless."

Donnie looked up from where he'd been struggling to get his right cuff link buttoned. "Need a little help?" the musician asked. For the first time, Ethan noticed that Donnie's tie was done and looked good. He'd taken his eyebrow rings out and had attempted to tame his scraggy black and red hair. The only thing out of place was his right sleeve which he seemed to have issues trying to button with his left hand.

Ethan cleared his throat, obviously not comfortable with admitting that he couldn't do something on his own. "Yeah," the punk said, trying to make his voice sound as gruff as possible, "that'd be good."

Donnie got up from where he'd seated himself on the bed and came to stand in front of Ethan, swooping down to pick up the tie. Ethan struggled with the urge to hit him as he looped the material back around his neck and set to work tying it. After all that time in the detention center, it was sort of hard to trust someone who was close enough to shank you without even extending their arm and who had something around your neck. But after a moment, the feeling changed from the urge to hit to something that made Ethan far more uncomfortable.

Ethan cocked his head to the side a little bit. "This doesn't seem... gay at all, does it?"

Donnie's hands stilled and he looked up, taking note of how close their faces were. He cleared his throat, and straightened Ethan's tie before stepping back. "No man, not at all." The room filled with an awkward silence in which Donnie returned to trying to fix the fastening of his sleeve.

Ethan groaned internally before grabbing the guy - roughly - and fastening the links for him. "That didn't happen," Ethan warned.

"Totally," Donnie agreed.

An hour or so later saw both teams working vigorously to outdo the other one. May it be noted that both those with exemption from the challenge were helping out as well - or in the case of Robbie, taking over for a Princess who refused to lift a finger to help. Not that the Wolves were all perfect or anything. Zane wasn't that great with the cleaning and both Mark and Camille were a bit repulsed by the bathrooms they'd been assigned to scrub to perfection. However, they had some excellent cleaners on their team who were willing to help them out while the Cougars were a little bit rockier...

Fallen was no master cleaner herself - that was her mother, most of the time - but she had decent experience with cleaning up the bathroom she shared with her brothers back home to be irked when Camille refused to even go near the bathroom. That might be why it was a good twenty minutes before the girl was found in the bathroom, apparently locked in.

Needless to say, if Fallen was any less abrasive, she probably would've been sucked into the catty fighting some of the other girls had immersed themselves in. However, the second Camille tried to confront her about it, Fallen gave her a stare that could have frozen anything in its path and Camille slunk off.

The first to finish all three of her own rooms was Maria, who was highly used to cleaning even the most repulsive spaces. After all, she had twelve siblings and a whole bunch of nieces and nephews running around. It was only natural that the older children take care of the younger ones, and yes, that includes cleaning. A lot of cleaning. But after she'd finished her share, she continued to clean, helping others with their rooms.

Zane ended up being a runner after a failed attempt to change sheets. He'd stand in the hall, wait for someone to announce their room as done and run down to the front desk to tell them so that a better cleaner could continue without interruption. It suited his talents much more to run up and down the stairs to pick up after sloppy guests.

Jaime proved to be invaluable to the Cougars when two foreign, Spanish-speaking couples refused to leave their rooms so that they could be cleaned. Sure, Camille or Maria could have done the same, but it was doubtful that anyone from the other team - even someone as sweet as Maria - would absolve an obstacle for their competitors. So, after a brief chat with the first couple, he promised the room would be done in less than twenty minutes and sent them down to an early lunch. The second couple proved to be a little more difficult, seeing as they were on their Honeymoon and didn't want to be... ahem, interrupted. But Jaime convinced them to go down to the pool for a little while so that Joesph could tidy up real quick. For this, he received some mad props from some of the people on his team and even rated a hug from Emmett.

Angela actually ended up helping after a little pep talk from Alec, though she refused to go near the bathroom. Everyone else was so shocked that she decided to help at all, no one complained about being stuck with an extra bathroom.

Delilah, also to the surprise of her team, did her share of the rooms, almost without any help. But after discovering a suspicious hairball in the corner of the tub, she gave up and called in Hunter. He was so pleased that she'd gotten past the nasty exterior enough to help and ask for help nicely, that he cleaned that up without complaint. For a moment, his opinion of her even went up a bit. But then she started grinding against him and asking him how she could ever repay him and it promptly dropped again.

~World Tour~

Hunter: "Sorry, Delilah. I'm not stupid enough to think that a girl crawling up my leg doesn't want something. I'm not going to be your little puppet."

Delilah: "God, he just needs to lighten up, doesn't he? It's not like I was asking for his eternal servitude or anything. Just a nice little make-out between competitors! Is that so much to ask? God, I hope all the guys around here aren't so uptight. If so, this is going to be a long, long show."

~World Tour~

Jason hit an issue on his third room when he found the bed sheets to be completely covered in vomit and... was that blood? And he was so grossed out that he had to vomit himself a couple of times. When he'd completely bereft himself of his breakfast, he noticed that there was a woman passed out in the tub of his bathroom. She was also covered in puke and he discovered that the blood on the bed sheets seemed to stem from her nose, which made him feel a bit better, but not much.

Cautiously, he reached forward and brushed away a couple of matted strands of hair away from her face and neck and felt for a pulse. He'd never been so relieved to feel a couple heartbeats in his entire life.

The kid got up and scrambled across the floor and to the door of the room. "Hey! Wolves!" he called, hoping someone was nearby enough to help him. A disgusted looking Lily appeared in the hall, along with Fallen, Will and Fran. "I need some assistance here, if you don't mind," he said weakly. There were various assents and they followed him back into the room. Seeing the sheets, Fran fled before she'd even seen the girl.

He led the remaining three into the bathroom which smelled worse than the room, believe it or not, and showed them the girl. Lily plugged her nose and looked ready to run herself, Will had taken on a weird mask and Fallen looked faintly green behind the grimace she wore. They all stood there for a moment, no one really sure what to do. All of a sudden, Lily turned to Fallen, her face full of determination. "Would you mind staying here to help me clean her before we find some place to take her?" Lily asked.

Fallen shrugged in response, not really seeing another option and nodded. Lily smiled and then turned to both boys and said, "Out." When they didn't respond, she started nudging Will towards the door. "Go on, get out! It would be indecent for you to be here." And then for good measure, she added, "Shoo!" as she shut the door behind them and turned back to Fallen and the poor woman in the tub.

They stripped her down to her unmentionables and sprayed her down with the shower head. Lily even went as far as to wash her hair for her, seeing as it was absolutely covered in throw-up. Fallen wiped her down a bit with a little washcloth, trying to erase most of the scent, which was repulsive at best.

The two girls also rinsed off her vomit bespattered clothes and hung them up to dry. Sure, they were still rank, but she would have to take care of that whenever she woke up. Finally, the two girls attempted to lift her, but it became apparent quickly that both girls were far too tiny in the way of muscles mass to complete the task. So they settled for wrapping a towel around her as best as they could, and calling back Will. He blushed as he picked up the half-naked woman - Lily intensified this by telling him he was adorable - and carried her back to the now fresh bed. They'd stripped the sheets and scrubbed the top of the mattress before putting fresh ones on. He laid her down gently and they left. Fallen made a personal trip downstairs to inform the front desk of the state of the woman.

The Cougars were first made aware of a problem by a high-pitched screech ringing out over the entire top floor. It was like one of those "scream queen" screams from old horror films, worthy of Angela or Camille in caliber. Except, it wasn't either one of them. Angela was being all calm-like, snuggling up to Alec and Camille was downstairs with her team.

Several people dashed towards the sound of the scream, though Robbie was the first to make it there. What he saw was almost funny because Halyn was perched on a chair, looking at the ground, but not because that was real horror on her face.

Others filed in behind him, all looking at Halyn with concern. She'd hardly made a sound since she got here, so the fact that she could produce a scream like that... wow. She looked up at all of them with watery eyes, waiting for the mockery, but no one said anything. They didn't know what was happening. So with great difficulty, she stuttered out, "R-r-r-roach-ch."

Emmett pushed past the mass of people, some of which - ahem, Alec and Delilah - had started to snicker, and approached the tiny girl. She looked at him with sad eyes, just waiting for him to start laughing in her face for her ridiculous fears. Not that he ever would, but she didn't know that. In fact, Emmett wanted to set a roach on that Angela chick and see how she reacted, but realized now was not the time. "Hey, it's all good," he said, as their audience began to deplete, only Lyn and Dani remaining behind, "everyone's scared of something. You see me? I'm a big guy, right? You'd think nothing scares me, huh?" She nodded shyly, happy that he wasn't judging her. "Well, I'm afraid of goldfish. How ridiculous is that?"

Halyn giggled at the thought - _he_ was afraid of _goldfish_? - before slapping a hand over her mouth ashamedly for laughing at him.

Emmett chuckled. "No, go ahead and laugh, girly. It's funny. What reason is there to be of goldfish?" he asked, and shrugged. "Dunno, but I am. And you know what, roaches are a far more common, more understandable fear." He paused for a moment, noting another roach scurry across the floor and the way Halyn's eyes tracked it with absolute horror. "Alright, so here's the deal," he started, snapping her attention back to him. "I'm guessing you don't want to walk around down here with all those little creepy crawlies still wandering about." She nodded. "Okay. Now, I don't want to invade your comfort zone or anything, especially since you hardly know me and everything, but if you'd let me, I'd gladly carry you out of here. I hate seeing people in distress. But it's totally up to you, of course."

Halyn was a little stupefied. She really wasn't used to such outright kindness. Usually, it was all mean comments and hurtful words from anyone aside from her best friend back home. But he was being really nice. So she held out her arms and nodded.

Emmett grinned, happy that she trusted him enough to carry her. He reached up and placed a solid hand on each hip and easily hoisted her up, off the chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, immediately aware of how solid he was and how safe he felt. He walked her across the room with ease, not even staggering a little under her weight, and set her down outside the room, still grinning. Halyn was again amazed. He hadn't even tried to cop a feel. She smiled and said shyly, "Thank you, Emmett."

He shrugged. "No problem. You're like, really light. Felt like I was carrying a pillow." Halyn blushed at his comment and he grinned cheekily at her. He then turned to Dani. "Hey, Dans," he asked slyly, "how are you with roaches?"

Daniella rolled her eyes at the child-like guy, but pushed her way into the room.

Slowly but surely, the teams began to finish their 33 rooms and began to change back into their normal everyday wear. Maria, who had been first finished, had also helped with a couple additional rooms before going back to her room to change out of the ridiculous maid costume, followed closely by Joesph from the Cougars who was surprisingly neat for a guy.

Mark and Camille were the last two to return their costumes for the wolves as they'd also been the last to finish cleaning, but they were still ahead of Angela, Delilah and Alec - the latter two who'd thought it would be a good idea to get in an argument in the hallway.

When the final three finally showed up to return their costumes, Chris an Charlie were standing there, both looking relieved to finally be back in their normal gear and Chris snickering at Alec's slightly bruised eye. "Wolves win. Good teamwork, guys. Especially with the party girl in the bathtub - yeesh." The host cringed. "You are safe from elimination and are now free to entertain yourselves however you please for the remainder of our stay."

Charlie turned her gaze to the Cougars and continued with, "Cougars, you will all need to decide on who you want gone tonight. So return to your rooms, give it some thought and meet us down by the pool at 7 p.m."

The campers dispersed, each heading to his or her room or some other destination in the hotel.

~World Tour~

Andy: "As shocked as I am that Angela helped at all, she's still gotta go. I mean, we could have won if she weren't so slow and didn't have to be talked into everything by that smooth talking man-whore. I'm sorry, I share a room with her and I don't want to hear any of that."

Jason: "I'm going to be having nightmares about today for a very, very long time."

~World Tour~

7 rolled around quicker than any of the Cougars wished to think about and before they new it, they were all assembled around the pool, the Jet of Lame clearly visible behind the two hosts. All 12 members of the team had an envelope in their hand, their names scrawled across the fronts in beautiful penmanship that was probably Charlie's. They'd been given out after all the votes were tallied but told they weren't allowed to open them quite yet. Robbie kept trying to cheat by holding it up against the light.

Chris was giving a superstar smile, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and khakis and Charlie at his side, decked out in leis and a floral dress to go with the theme of the pool, which was obviously something like a luau. "So, contestants, you lost today, and as such, one of you will be going home tonight," Chris started, obviously trying to stall for time. 'Suspense equals ratings' and all that.

Charlie, playing the part of second fiddle like a pro, continued; "The votes have been cast and what you have in your hands are envelopes with one sentence scrawled on the inside. Inside is either a the word 'France' or 'Jet of Lame.' This indicates which plane ticket will belong to you. The question is... who has which ticket?" A suspenseful drumbeat sounded behind her and the fire in the tiki torches flared.

"Let's begin. Emmett, Lyn and Hunter, open your envelopes and show them, please."

The three contestants indicated began to tear at the paper that kept their fates hidden. Emmett held his up first, followed closely by both Lyn and Hunter. In big block letters across all three was written the word, "France." "Congratulations," Charlie said to the three of them, "you are still in the game." She turned back to the group of nine contestants still left over, some of whom were beginning to sweat. "Andy, Delilah and Jaime, would you all open your envelopes now?"

Delilah used one perfectly manicured nail like a letter opener and ripped open the letter with ease. She held up a card that said "France" in an almost bored manner. Andy and Jaime also held up cards with the word "France."

"Congrats. You haven't been voted off tonight," Chris cut in, sounding like his usual cocky self. "Joseph, Angela, Halyn, let's see those cards."

Joseph eagerly tore open his card and was relieved to see the word "France" scrawled across the front in big block letters, just like everyone else. He held it up for them to see, as did Halyn, a pleased grin on her face. However, Angela didn't hold hers up. She stared at the card with shock and disbelief, working her mouth up and down, trying to form words that wouldn't come. Finally, her face reddened and she looked up at everyone with venom. "What the FUCK!" she screeched, her voice loud enough to wake the dead. She held up the card for all to see and in a silly font was written, "Jet of Lame," along with a smiley face that had it's tongue stuck out. She threw the card on the ground.

Chris was snickering to himself over her tantrum. "The final three contestants may open up their cards now. Angela, your time has come."

"No!" she shrieked defiantly, stamping her foot. "I am not going anywhere! I deserve to be here more than any of you!"

Alec, who'd had just about enough of playing the supportive sweetheart to her killer mood swings, rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, shove it, Angela. Go back home where people find you attractive enough to deal with your bullshit."

Angela whirled on Alec, looking so murderous, her cat fights with the girls before looked like they were just playing around. Her blue eyes glinted like ice and were about as sharp as sickles. "My bullshit?" she asked in a voice low and held down at a scary calm. She stood up straight and flicked a couple strands of perfect blond hair back over her shoulder and planted both hands on her hips. "Oh, baby," she purred dangerously, "you have no idea just how full of yourself you are, hm? You probably think a large-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Chris interjected, because as much as he liked the drama, it had to be kept clean for the kiddies.

"-horrible in bed," Angela finished and the rest of the campers broke into a chorus of 'oohs' and 'oh, burn, bro'. Alec's face burned red as he stared at Angela, though whether it was from embarrassment or anger was up in the air. Angela gave him a final sweet smile before turning to Chris. "I've changed my mind. Thank you for the opportunity to be here, Chris, Charlie, but I'll be glad to get out of here. After all, watching drama is so much more fun than being stuck in the middle of it. She turned towards the rest of the Cougars and waggled her fingers. "Ta," she cooed at them.

And then, in true Angela fashion, she strutted towards the Jet of Lame, taking her ticket from Chris when he offered it and giving them a sickly sweet smile just before she boarded.

Charlie was grinning brightly, happy at the turn of events. Everyone would surely enjoy Angela's bitch fest and her little digs at her now ex. "Well, an exciting elimination ceremony, wasn't it? Alright, everyone, you've got five days till France. This was just a warm-up. Once we get their, the real challenges begin. So I suggest relaxing while you can. Night."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I don't update enough to have you guys weigh in every time. However, I will post a poll on my profile so I know who you want to go very soon. Every chapter, I will reset it. You have three votes - use them wisely.**

**Anyhow, I know its been a really long time and I don't deserve them, but please, please, please, please, please, please review!**

**Madly Yours,  
Jassabella**


End file.
